The Boys of St Kassia and their Lady Teacher
by Huck23
Summary: Leah wants a life outside of La Push. Somehow she ends up teaching Men's Chorus. Now the question is, with the help of a Choral Ed/Vocal Performance Major from WSU, can she get these boys in shape just in time for state adjudication?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

This is just a silly little story I decided to write. It goes by/moves pretty quickly. The chapters are going to be short most of the time and they are going to primarily focus on Leah and the antics of the boys in her class. I'm not really good with many of the fanfiction terms but I guess this would be a crack-fic because hopefully something like this would never happen in real life lol

Two things:

*Sorry for any mistakes, I did not edit

*Happy reading :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

She was going to have a job.

Leah Clearwater.

A job.

Not in La Push. Off reservation.

No wolves. No vampires.

Nothing supernatural and no one in her fucking head.

Sure it was at the local Catholic school just outside of Forks. Sure she'd have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, five mornings in a row. And sure she'd just be assisting teachers aka their personal errand girl for the day. So it wasn't perfect? But it was a job.

Nothing fucking supernatural, no fucking judgy gossipy La Push, and no fucking people in her head.

It was going to be great.

And then it wasn't.

* * *

"We're so glad you're here!" A nun, dressed in the typical black and white affair, stated as she dragged Leah down the hall of the school.

Leah had no clue where she was in the building or where she was going but she smiled in earnest.

"I'm glad to be here. Who will I be assisting today?"

Suddenly, the dragging stopped and they came to halt in front of large, double doors.

"Here. You'll be teaching Men's Chorus. Poor Mr. Oakwood is no longer with us."

Leah froze. "I'll be what?"

"No time for that dear."

Leah was shoved through the doors by the nun and left on her own.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Leah leaned against the body of the black, baby grand piano, an old worn thing with scratches on its back and legs, in the corner of the chorus room. Her arms were crossed firmly on her chest and her legs at her ankles.

The students (her students?) had gathered in the room not too long ago. They stood before her with their backpacks dropped at their feet. Each of them occasionally sneaking looks at their new teacher who hadn't said a word to them since they had entered.

One of the boys, dark skinned with a three inch, sandy brown fro that had a blue No. 2 pencil sticking through it, eyed her carefully. His dark eyes gleamed playfully and his lips were spread into a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear.

He gave a whistle; Leah didn't so much as flinch.

"So what you gonna teach us, Miss?"

Leah nearly rolled her eyes but thought better of it. "I do not have anything to teach you. At least not about men's chorus that is."

"Well you get better get to learning, sister." Another boy, a red head with soft blue eyes, called out. He was a short, frail boy with a good natured smile. He reminded Leah of Seth in a way.

"She's not a sister. I bet she's not even a virgin." And another. This time a tall, muscular boy wearing the school's football jersey. He wore a cheeky grin as he looked at Leah smugly.

"Does it even matter? She's teaching at St. Kassia for God's sake." The first boy challenged. His grin now replaced by a sneer and a glare.

Leah made a note to get the boys names at some point. For the moment she had a questions of her own.

Ignoring football boy's banter, she asked, "Who is St. Kassia anyway?"

"A Byzantium abbess. She wrote hymns that were included in the liturgy which was rare thing for women's music. Not even Hildegard's music was put in the liturgy." The boy was grinning again now, Leah guessed that history must be something he liked. "She wrote a hymn called the Hymn of Kassiani it is also known as the Hymn of the fallen woman. It's about Mary Magdalene and her love for Jesus. It's played for Martins during holy week."

"And all the prostitutes come out for it." Mr. Smug stared at her hard; Leah met his gaze and held. "Are you a prostitute, Ms.-."

"Clearwater. Ms. Clearwater. And you are?"

He glared at Leah, as if he were mad that she did not already know who he was. "Alex Baker."

Leah pointed to the door to the chorus room and said, "Well Mr. Baker, you can FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

All the boys in the room jumped at the sound of her yell. Alex looked wide eyed at her, completely thrown off.

"B-bu-."

"OUT, NOW!"

Alex hurriedly grabbed his back pack off of the ground and rushed out of the room. Leah waited until he was out of the room and the door was closed again to speak.

"I am sick and tired of teenaged boys who act like fucking five year olds. In this class we're going to act like mature individuals who don't say stupid shit out of our mouths. I am I understood?"

The eight remaining boys in the room nodded. Not a peep came from them.

"Good."

In the back corner of the room, a hand shot up. This boy was tan with long black curls and honey colored eyes.

Leah sighed and let her face fall into her hands. Please don't let this kid be an ass, she silently begged.

"What?" Leah asked through her fingers.

"A-are we going to do any men's chorus things this year?"

"Name?" Better late than never.

The boy looked around himself, mop of dark curls spilling everywhere, until he finally realized with wide eyes that she meant him.

"Javi." The boy pronounced softly.

"Well Javi, I'm going to be honest here. I don't know a damn thing about men's chorus. I came here to do secretary like work for teachers and then they threw me in a classroom and said teach. I'm not even sure if this is legal."

"Well that's fucked." A blonde boy stated.

Leah chuckled. "Exactly. Also, no swearing in my class."

Blondy looked incredulous. "But…"

"No buts…" Leah eyed him pointedly.

"Mikey." He said after a moment.

"Will you try at least though?" It was the dark boy with the fro again. His eyes gleamed again, his smile soft and innocent. He looked at Leah full of wonder. When Leah only stared back at him, he stated, "Abel."

Leah was thinking. "I've wanted to…" Then she paused. Looking at the boys once more. "I can try."

What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far :)!

Also, I edited a little but their still may be a few mistakes

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Leah sat with her legs crossed on the floor of the chorus room. Before her were several pieces of sheet music spread out messily on the floor. Leah's eyes were closed and her fingers were massaging her temple. She groaned.

"Miss."

"Abel." Leah stated without even opening her eyes.

"And?" Another voice asked.

"Red head."

When Leah finally opened her eyes and looked up at them, she saw Abel grinning happily and the red head looking at her surprised.

"Wow, you're good at that!" He stated in amazement. "I'm Dennis by the way."

Leah looked at them oddly. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

The boys gave her the same look back.

"It's 7:35. We're actually late." Dennis answered

Leah looked at the treble clef shaped clock at the back of the room and realized that it was indeed 7:35 well now 7:36. She had arrived at the school around 6:30. Had she really been looking over sheet music for the last hour?

"Look around, everyone else is too."

As soon as the words came out of Leah's mouth several other boys came rushing into the room. Leah only recognized two of them, the curly haired Javi and the blonde Mikey. She really needed to learn the other four boys' names.

Leah stood up from the floor, only bringing one of the sheets of paper and a pen with her, and dusted herself off.

"Morning."

"Morning." The boys echoed.

"So why don't we take attendance?" Leah stated as she looked down the sheet of paper she had brought up from the floor with her.

The boys lined up in front of her, backpacks down at their feet like the previous day.

"No offense but do you even have a class list?" Mikey asked.

Leah smirked at him. "Why yes I do, Michael."

Mikey crossed his arms and gave Leah a face. "Why you gotta be like that?"

Leah rolled her eyes before checking him off on the sheet and the three others. "So I got Abel, Javi, and Dennis. Let's see, Noah?"

A tall boy, with long black hair and hazel eyes answered, "Present."

Leah gave him a smile and checked off his name before going to the next.

"Robert?"

"Here." He was chubby fellow, with big, warm brown eyes and a buzz cut.

"Alex is no longer with us." She muttered to herself as she x-ed out the name. Several of the boys snickered. Leah would have joined them if she wasn't trying to maintain some degree of professionalism.

"Ben?"

"'Sup." This only looking like he caught some waves before coming to school. He had wavy, brown hair, blue eyes and dimples. A blue and black skateboard stuck out of his backpack. His school uniform, the standard khaki pants and white shirt and black tie, was rumbled.

"And last but I guess not least, Kevin?"

"Dead."

Leah looked up at him and quirked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You so fine, I died and went to heaven." Kevin took one finger and slicked back his gelled, short black hair; his green eyes focused intently on Leah.

Leah closed her eyes. 1…please don't explode….2…kill the child…3…you can't do that…4…why the hell not…5…you just can't...fine

"Look, all of that you just did there? Never again. Am I making myself clear?"

The boy smiled at her and winked. "Very clear, Ms. Clearwater." He licked his lips slowly after saying her name. For moment, Leah also thought she saw his eyes dip down to her breasts.

God, this was going to be a long day.

Leah took a deep breath. "So, I was reading online last night,"

"Ouch! Friend zoned!" Ben shouted out.

"And I looked into how to arrange you guys."

"More like student-zoned." Mikey called back.

"And you two are about to be hanging out in after school detention zoned if you don't quit talking over me."

"Ohhh, discipline zoned." Noah stated quietly. Leah didn't even bother acknowledging the interruption that time.

"So anyway," Leah tried to continue. "I was looking up choral structure. We can either have TTBB, two tenors, baritone and bass-."

"We were ATBB. Some of us have high enough voices to sing the Alto." Dennis remarked. Leah assumed that he was one of the Altos.

"So how did Mr. Oakwood arrange you?" Leah almost did cartwheels, she was so excited. There was no way in heck she would have been able to arrange them according to their singing voices.

"Not the way I hope you're going to." Kevin grinned at Leah; her skin began to crawl.

Before Leah could even utter a retort, Robert stepped in.

"Dude, that isn't even cool. You wouldn't talk to Sister O'Hara or Father Smith that way and you shouldn't talk to her that way either."

Leah smiled at Robert. "Thanks kid." And then she looked at Kevin who was no longer grinning. "You can join Alex if you keep this up."

"My apologies, m'lady. Won't happen again."

Leah didn't believe him for a second but at the moment she couldn't be bothered. She had other things she didn't know how to do to do.

"So why don't you guys arrange yourselves the way Mr. Oakland did, okay?"

The boys began to shuffle around until they were standing in pairs.

The first set was Javi and Noah. "Alto."

"Alto?" Leah asked a little unsure, definitely not who she expected. Both nodded.

"We're Tenor." Kevin and Robert supplied.

"Baritone." Ben answered for both himself and Mikey.

Leah looked doubtfully at Abel and more so Dennis doubtfully. "Bass?"

Dennis rolled his eyes. "I may be tiny but I'm all about that bass."

Abel laughed. "Hell yeah that leprechaun can get low."

Leah couldn't help but smile at them.

"Okay my tiny men's chorus, let's find some music to play." Leah said as she looked down at the mess on the floor.

"Sing." Noah corrected. "I think you mean sing."

Leah shrugged. "Whatever, just get on this damn floor and help me look."

The boys now took a look at the sheet music spread out anywhere. Most of them weren't eager but they did eventually get on the floor and help.

Ben looked down at the floor and then at Leah, who was now sifting through sheet music with the rest of the students, before stating, "We're fucked."

"Duuuuude," Mikey began as he shoveled through parts. "I said that yesterday!"

* * *

 **Stored in drafts**

 **To: annaburk23 yahoo**

To the parents of Kevin Burk,

Your son can't stop himself from making inappropriate comments to me or his eyes off of my breasts. He says my name like he's about to attempt to drop a dollar bill down my shirt. Seriously, this shit is annoying. I will personally stick my foot up his ass if I have to experience this bullshit again.

Sincerely, the pissed off chorus teacher,

Ms. Leah Clearwater

 **Save Draft-Delete Draft**

* * *

 **Sent Mail**

 **To: annburk231 yahoo**

 **From: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

To the parents of Kevin Burk:

Good afternoon! My name is Leah Clearwater and I am your son's new men's chorus teacher. I apologize for our first contact with each other having to be something less than positive. Today, Kevin made a few inappropriate remarks that were sexual in nature towards me. While I made it clear in class today that I would not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom, I was hoping that you could also make sure that your son understood that speaking to any woman this way, especially his teacher is inappropriate.

Thank you for your time,

Ms. Leah Clearwater

* * *

 **Inbox**

 **To: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

 **From: annburk23 yahoo**

Ms. Clearwater,

Oh well, boys'll be boys, right? His father and I will have a chat with him at home. Thanks for letting us know and welcome to St. Kassia!

-Ann Burk


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

As you all may have noticed, I'm some fun writing this. I have to get back to the Holiday Madness though and the other two I've been neglecting lol

 **Apocalypse Owner:** I originally had Leah responding to that email but I decided against it. I think her feelings about that are clear lol

Again, very little editing so probably a few mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

The next morning on Leah's drive to school, she caught Ben riding his black and blue skate board alongside the road.

Leah slowed down her jeep and rolled down her window. She eyed the boy for a moment. His uniform, just like the previous day, was wrinkly and rumbled. His long brown hair blowing in the wind and flying everywhere.

"Mr. Porter." She called out.

"'Sup, Ms. Clearwater!" His blue eyes were bright and friendly and he wore a big, silly grin.

"Want a ride?"

"Naw, I'm good! Gotta catch this breeze!"

Leah only shook her head and smiled. "Alright, see you in a bit."

Ben gave her a salute as she pulled off down the road.

* * *

 **Inbox**

 **To: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

 **From: thomasbaker shieldsimonandsons**

Hi Ms. Clearwater,

My name is Thomas Baker, I am Alex Baker's father. I heard from my son earlier this week that you and him had a bit of a confrontation Monday morning and that you not only used profanity but also kicked him out of the class and will not let him return. Care to explain?

Looking to hear from you soon,

Thomas Baker

* * *

 **Saved in drafts**

 **To: thomasbaker shieldsimonandsons**

 **From: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

Good Afternoon Mr. Baker,

Your bitch ass son asked me if I was a prostitute. Care to explain where your son learned to talk that way to other people?

Fuck your afternoon,

Ms. Leah Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou Clearwater

 **Save Draft Delete Draft**

* * *

 **Sent Mail**

 **To: thomasbaker shieldsimonandsons**

 **From: lcearwater stkassiaschool**

Good Morning: Mr. Baker,

First, I want to apologize that I did not contact you sooner. Second, yes I did kick Alex out of my class Monday morning. Two things occurred that morning. Your son questioned my virginity and then he asked me if I was a prostitute. I admit that swearing was not the answer but what your son said to me was incredibly inappropriate. I made him leave my class that day but I did not say he could not come back, he made that decision on his own. If you want to further discuss this matter with me please feel free to email again or I can be contacted on the school phone: 410-277-8923 ext 234 or via my home phone: 443-738-4115

Thank you for your time and have a wonderful rest of your day,

Ms. Clearwater

* * *

"How about Joshua fit the Battle of Jericho?" Leah tried as she fiddled through a bin of sheet music on the floor.

Class was ninety minutes long and they had already wasted an hour going through music.

"We did that last spring." Noah, a quiet one but not as quiet as the soft spoken, curly haired Javi.

Leah groaned loudly. "Damn it."

Robert placed a hand on Leah's shoulder. "It'll be okay Ms. Clearwater. We'll find something soon and then we'll sound great under your most skillful direction."

Leah chuckled. "Thanks a million kid."

Robert's cheeks went bright red as he stammered out, "No problem."

Abel, or who Leah assumed to be Abel, gave a whistle.

Leah decided, as she had with many things the last couple of days, to ignore it. Instead she stood and went over to the worn, old baby grand piano and opened its lid carefully.

"Obviously we're not going to be finding a piece today," She began as she sat down at the piano. "But we can at least sing."

There were several cheers throughout the room.

"Alright men, line up by your voice range and then we'll sing a scale together."

"Ooooh, you know scales now?"

Leah rolled her eyes at Mikey. "Smart ass." She muttered under her breath before calmly stating, "I've had a music class or two before…little man."

Mikey glared at her and grumbled.

Leah eyed him. "Anything you want to say?" She waited. No response. "Okay let's do this scale. We're going to start with C major, we'll do all twelve major scales if we can."

The boys stood upright in a single line, in order by voice type, ready to go.

"Okay men, deep breath and 1…2…2…"

Leah pressed down her fingers (1, 3, 5) to play the tonic triad and she stopped almost instantly when she heard the sound of the notes.

"Ick." Leah grimaced. "This definitely needs to be tuned."

"Or thrown out." Mikey commented.

"Or that."

"There's a guy who comes in sometimes, sista."

Leah smiled at Dennis. "Very helpful. Now how do I get in contact with this fellow?"

"Band teacher, she should know." This time, to Leah's surprise, it was Kevin.

"Well I'll be damned. You can say things other than perversions out of your mouth."

Kevin shrugged. "Anything for you gorgeous."

Leah pinched the bridge of her nose, not even noticing Robert's glare at the other boy.

Abel whistled again.

Leah stared him down. "Do you really have to do that?"

He grinned at her. "Yup."

* * *

 **Leah Clearwter** is feeling **exhausted :(**

I never knew teaching could be so hard. I am so, so sorry to all of the teachers I messed with in high school.

 **3 Likes-1-Comment-Share**

 **Emily Uley:** Do you think I should bake blueberry or chocolate chip muffins for the boys?

* * *

 **A/N:** And yeah I did not use Washington state area code numbers (I'm lazy, sorry) and no they're not real. Or maybe... *cue evil laughter*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** For Apocalypse Owner. This was actually pretty damn fun to write lol

***Sorry I had to put lines all over the place. Formatting things on ff is terrible. I copy and pasted and everything in my word document changed...ugh

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

 **Sam**

 _I attached the new patrol schedule to the pack twitter feed. Check it out, okay?_

 _7:04p_

* * *

No can do I got a job. And why the fuck do we have a twitter feed?

Do you want everyone to know?

7:29p

* * *

 _You got a what?_

 _7:30p_

* * *

A job.

7:52p

* * *

 _When did you get a job?_

 _7:53p_

* * *

Since Monday. It's Saturday.

I've been gone for 6 hours a day for five days and no one noticed?!

8:13p

* * *

 _…uh no_

 _8:13p_

* * *

Un-fucking-believable

8:33p

* * *

 **Seth**

 _YOU GOT A JOB?!_

 _9:00p_

* * *

We live in the same house.

9:02p

* * *

Why are you even texting me?

9:03p

* * *

OUR ROOMS ARE ACROSS FROM EACH OTHER

9:04p

* * *

 _You got a job tho_

 _9:05p_

* * *

 _You didn't even tell me_

 _9:06p_

* * *

Stop texting me.

9:08p

* * *

 _Make me a sandwich?_

 _9:09p_

* * *

…

9:09p

* * *

 _Pwease? You make it the best lee lee_

 _9:10p_

* * *

Will you stop texting me?

9:11p

* * *

 _Yes_

 _9:11p_

* * *

Fine.

9:14p

* * *

 _NO! Hahaha_

 _9:14p_

* * *

 **Quil**

 _Can you take my Thursday morning patrol? I want to go see Claire._

 _11:23a_

* * *

No can do, I'll be working

12:00p

* * *

 _You got a job?_

 _12:13_

* * *

Yup

12:34p

* * *

 _So you can't take my patrol?_

 _1:00p_

* * *

 **Emily**

 _Blueberry or Chocolate?  
_

 _Mon_

* * *

 _Blueberry or Banana_

 _Tue_

* * *

 _Blueberry or Fudge Swirl?_

 _Wed_

* * *

 _Blueberry or Peanut Butter_

 _Thurs_

* * *

 _Blueberry or Strawberry_

 _Fri_

* * *

 _Blueberry or Raspberry_

 _Sat_

* * *

 _Blueberry or Vanilla_

 _2:00p_

* * *

BAKE THEM FUCKING ALL, I DON'T FUCKING CARE!

2:45p

* * *

 _Okay_

 _2:46p_

* * *

You hate me don't you?

2:48p

* * *

 _Lol, silly Leah!_

 _2:49p_

* * *

 **Paul**

 _A job. You're so fucking selfish, you know that. Now everyone has to take on extra patrols_

 _6:32p_

* * *

Mmmmm...selfish. Tastes so good baby!

7:09p

* * *

 **Jacob**

 _Nothing I say is going to stop you, is it?_

 _10:00p_

* * *

Nope

10:03p

* * *

 _Carry on then_

 _10:07p_

* * *

Don't need you're permission but thanks I guess

10:08p

* * *

 _Come on Leah, do you really have to do this? It's not fair to the rest of the pack_

 _10:08p_

* * *

Your 10pm text should answer that question for you.

10:10p


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the last of St Kassia for a minute, I am off to the three other stories I desperately need to update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** is feeling **Irritated :(**

How can no one notice that I've had a job for a week?

 **1Like-1Comment-Share**

 **Emily Uley:** Should I make Blueberry or Orange Crème muffins for the bonfire this Wednesday?

* * *

 **Leah** added **Chorus Teacher at St. Kassia School** to her timeline **.**

* * *

 **Sent Mail**

 **To: nyoon stkassiaschool**

 **From: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

Good Morning: Ms. Yoon,

Hi my name is Leah Clearwater and I am the new Men's chorus teacher. I was writing to ask if you would be able to give me the contact information for the piano tuner. The piano in the chorus room could really use so tuning.

Thank you for your time,

Leah Clearwater

* * *

"The piano still isn't working?" Mikey asked as he leaned against the piano. He watched carefully as Leah's fingers ghosted over the keys. "You trying to play something?"

Leah, who was currently seated at the piano, finally looked up and gave the nosey boy her attention. "Trying to remember something." She answered; her fingers stopped moving and they rested on the keys.

"Well it don't look like it's going too well."

Leah fought not to roll her eyes, she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Why don't we listen to some men's choruses sing today since we're not going to be singing again?"

The boys seemed to perk up instantly. Leah never thought they would be so eager to listen to singing.

"So I was looking at groups online." Leah pulled out her iphone and began fiddling around with as she spoke. "I found BYU, they did a really cool version of the folk song Cindy and then I found the Chicago's gay men's chorus doing With Bells On!"

Leah seemed almost giddy telling them about the songs she had listened to. Then she faltered.

"You guys haven't done any of those have you?"

"Nope." Robert replied happily. The boy blushed when Leah gave him a big smile in return.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you kid?"

Robert face began to turn even redder. "Uh…hahaha."

Abel leaned into Dennis side and whispered, "Do you think she's noticed yet?"

Dennis shook his head. "Hell no."

"Anyway I was going to talk to the band teacher to try to maybe order some of the music if we don't have it around. If you guys liked it of course."

"If we do With Bells On, can we wear Santa hats and jingle bells?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Kid, if we actually get to sing the music you can wear whatever you want."

"Can we have red and green ties?" This time it was Noah. It was the first Leah had actually heard any excitement in the boy's voice.

"I don't see why not."

"All Black?" Javi asked. "The colors would look better against it."

"We can definitely do that."

"Can you dress up like an angel? I could have sworn you fell from heaven." Kevin gave Leah a wink.

"No honey, I fell from hell and I'll drag your ass back with me if you keep it up." Leah snapped back.

"One day?" Kevin asked, looking at Leah with a hopeful smile.

Leah shook her head and smirked. "In your dreams kid."

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms…"

"Clearwater." Leah answered as she looked up from piano to eye the man, middle aged looking man, standing in the door of the chorus room.

Leah almost laughed when she looked at him. He wasn't really standing in the doorway, it was more like he was peeping in. Like he had never stepped a foot in a music room and coming inside would swallow him alive.

"Hi I'm Mr. Barnes, the chemistry teacher."

That explained it.

"Welcome to the chorus room!" Leah said in the most friendliest manner she could, she gave him a smile as well. She waved her arms around the room. It wasn't too shabby. One old looking piano, a bare desk, empty walls and tiered steps for risers. Okay, so maybe Mr. Barnes did have reason to weary about entering the room.

Mr. Barnes smiled back at her, his short brow moustache crinkling slightly. "Thanks."

"So what brings you here?" Leah knew there had to be a reason.

"Well I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm taking a field trip up to WSU but I don't really have any chaperones. I know you have short days and that you're only here until 12 but would you mind coming along? It only a few kids, some of them are your students even! And you'll get long and it won-."

Before he could give Leah a whole speech about why she should go, she waved him off.

"I'd be honored to go. Just email me the day and the time."

"I don't know how I could ever thank you for doing this for me!" Mr. Barnes looked like he was about to jump out of his clothes (a conservative black pants, white shirt and black tie) and do cartwheels.

"Well, there is something you could do."

"Okay, what might that be?" Mr. Barnes' moustache scrunched up, his face taking on a worried expression even though his voice remained light.

"Do you by any chance know the band teacher?"

Mr. Barnes' face lit up. "Nora? Yes of course I know Nora!"

Leah couldn't help but thin, that there was something other than a coworker relationship going on between the science teacher and the band teacher. However, she decided to file that thought away for later.

"I emailed her about getting the piano tuner's info about three days ago and I still haven't heard from her. Could you get that for me? Also, info about ordering sheet music too."

"No problem I can do that!" Again, Mr. Barnes looked like he could jump out of his clothes.

Leah shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you so much."

Mr. Barnes shook his head. "No, thank you." And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I can't stay away!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

 **Inbox (2)**

 **To: lclearwater stkassia**

 **From: thomasbaker shieldsimonandsons**

Ms. Clearwater:

I do not care how justified you think you are. You had no right to talk to my son that way. It does not matter what my son said, he can say whatever he wants. You cannot. My son will not be returning to your class. I do not want him to be subjected to your incompitency.

-Thomas Baker

* * *

 **To: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

 **From: rbarnes stkassiaschool**

Hey Ms. Clearwater,

Here's the field trip info:

Thursday, October 15th (two weeks from now)

Bus departs from St. Kassia at 7 am in front of the school

Expected to arrive at WSU at 9 am

 **9:30 am-10:30 am:** Chem lecture

 **10:45-11-45:** Chem discussion

 **12:** Lunch in conference room 11B in the Main dining hall. Lunch vouchers will be given to teachers and students.

 **1:30-2:45:** Chem lab

Bus will depart WSU at 3pm from the side of the chemistry building and we should arrive back at St. Kassia by 5pm.

You are allowed to carry bags, food and drinks on the bus and throughout the campus. During the lunch session you are free to explore the campus. Since the students will be contained to a conference room in the main dining hall so they should be manageable.

 **Students in attendance:** Alison T., Bailey R., Robert C, Nick P., Noah S., and Sally G.

If you need anything else let me know

-Ronald

* * *

 **Drafts**

 **To: thomasbaker shieldsimonandsons**

Good riddance.

Yours truly,

The Incompetent One

P.S. *incompetency. Thought you ought to know that since you're throwing it around and such.

 **Save Draft-Delete Draft**

* * *

 **Sent Mail**

 **To: rbarnes stkassiaschool**

 **From: lclearwater stkassiaschool**

Thanks for the info and have a great week!

-Leah

* * *

Leah sat at the old, now tuned, baby grand piano desperately trying to play the piece before her.

"B,b D,d" Leah chanted as she tried to make the slurred octave leap happen as smoothly as possible in her left hand. Luckily, the right was playing quarter notes and had rests for the first couple of measures.

"Having trouble?" Mikey asked.

The blonde boy sat on the right side of the piano seat he was currently sharing with Leah. He was dressed the usual school uniform, beige khakis, white shirt and black tie, and he wore a black baseball cap on his head.

"A little. My hands are kind of small and making these leaps isn't easy."

Leah went through the leaps painfully slow again. Perfect

She tried speeding it up. Fumbling, mess.

"Hahaha, maybe you should ask Ms. Yoon if she'll play for our concert."

Leah cringed internally. She was sure that the other woman didn't like her too much.

"Maybe."

"Aka she hates my guts and I'm never going to ask because of it."

Leah's brow furrowed. "How did you know?"

"Work on your poker face a bit, kay teach? You looked like you were sucking on a lemon as soon as I mentioned her name. Plus you roll your eyes all the time during class, and you mumble curse words under your breath and sometimes you even groan and then there's that thing you do when…"

"OKAY! I get it. I'll work a little harder on keeping my emotions on the inside."

"Why? It's funny as hell!"

"No swearing."

Mikey groaned. "Ah, come on! You do it all the time."

Leah stared at him pointedly.

"Heck. It's funny as heck." The boy correctly quickly. It was not without a grumble or two though.

Leah looked up at the treble clef clock hanging above the chorus room doors. It was 7:36.

"Where are the rest of you?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Noah and Robert came in.

The two boys were chatting animatedly about something that Leah could not quite catch. She did recognize that it was friendly banter though because the usually stoic Noah was grinning playfully and even let out a chuckle. The boy was still very stiff looking, his uniform was ironed neatly and his long black hair groomed carefully. Robert, as usual gave, Leah a large, happy smile when his warm brown eyes met hers.

"Good morning, Ms. Clearwater!" Robert stated happily, interrupting his conversation with Noah, to the other boy's ire.

"It would be a good morning if you all could show up on time." Both boys instantly looked guilty. Leah didn't mean for her words to sound so harsh but she needed some respect. Especially in this regard.

"Sorry Ms. Clearwater." They both stated with hanging heads.

"Don't be sorry, just do better." Leah sighed. "Anyway, Mikey and I were looking at a piece called Mad by Timothy Takach. It's a little gloomy but it sounds pretty good. I made copies of it, you can grab them off of the desk."

As Noah and Robert made their way over to the desk, Dennis, Abel, Kevin, Ben and Javi made their way into the room.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the other two. Get here on time for now on. No discussion," Leah stated when one of the five tried to interject. "I just want you here on time. I am I understood." Each boy nodded. "Good. Now go to my desk and pick-up your parts for Mad off of the piano."

"There's only two parts?" Noah stated.

"Yes I know it's for Tenor and Bass. You can play with the key and the octaves if it doesn't fit your range. I thought starting simple with two parts would be best."

"I…Got…Ma_d…At…My…Moth-er_." Javi sang softly.

Leah liked the sound of the boy's voice in her ear. It had a sweet, gently quality to it.

"Why is there a rest between each word? And the accents?" Javi asked, looking up from the music.

Leah shrugged. "Just how the composer wanted it to be, I guess. I listened to it on the composer's website though and it sounded pretty good."

"Sweet!" Ben called out, he flipped his wavy hair and Leah couldn't help but laugh. "We're singing about a mom!"

"Yes, it's sweet to sing about a mom." Leah responded. "It's also sweet when we line up and sing while I attempt to play piano."

"It's horrible." Mikey stated bluntly, Leah tossed a glare his way. "I wasn't finished. It's horrible when she tries to play up to tempo, not so bad slow."

"Why not just get Ms. Yoon to play?" Dennis suggested.

"Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't like Ms. FineAsClearwater." Kevin responded with a smirk.

Dennis pulled a face. "Nobody asked you. Seriously, Ms. Yoon is pretty good."

Abel placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was the answer my friend."

Dennis looked to Leah. "For real?"

Leah nodded. "Well…I'm not sure but I have a good idea that she's not too fond of me."

Dennis shrugged. "Eh, her loss."

"Agreed!" Robert immediately agreed. As soon as he noticed the other boys staring at him oddly, his face went tomato red.

Leah, however, didn't pay it any mind.

"Come on boys, line up and let's sing!"

"What about warm-ups?" Noah asked.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **Mom**

 _Do you mind picking up milk on your way home?_

 _1:30pm_

* * *

I've been home for half an hour already.

1:31pm

* * *

 _Really?_

 _1:31pm_

* * *

….

1:32pm


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is just a really random, really short chapter about Leah's social media, internet, and texting habits.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** is **feeling anxious** :(

Going on a field trip with the Chemistry teacher and a group of students tomorrow. Praying I don't accidentally lose a kid.

 **4Likes-1Comment-Share**

 **Emily Uley:** Blueberry or Banana nut muffins for the elder meeting tomorrow?

* * *

 **Friend Requests**

 **Kevin Burke** \- - - - - - **Confirm** - **Ignore**

 **Ronald Barnes- - - -Confirm-Ignore**

* * *

 **Leah** joined **St. Kassia School Educators Group**

* * *

 **Notifications**

Emily Uley commented on your status update

Quil Ateara posted to Wolves of La Push Group

* * *

 **GOOGLE**

 **Search:** men's choir pieces for 2 to 4 voices

 **Search:** Saints of the catholic church

 **Search:** How to make fantastic, super awesome, so wonderful I died muffins

 **Search:** How to remove toxic people from your life

 **Search:** FML

 **Search:** men's choir warm-ups

* * *

 **(360)-458-2999**

 _Hey, how's it going?_

 _10:00pm_

* * *

I'm doing swell! How are you doing?

10:02pm

* * *

 _Same old, same old_

 _10:03pm_

* * *

 _Want to meet up? I'd really love to see you._

 _10:03pm_

* * *

 _Seriously, it would mean the world to me to see you again._

 _10:10pm_

* * *

 _Anywhere, anytime._

 _10:11pm_

* * *

So impatient :D

10:11pm

* * *

But yes, I'd love to meet up

10:12pm

* * *

 _:)_

 _10:12pm_

* * *

:)

10:12pm

* * *

 **Sam**

 _What's going on? I sensed you having a happy feeling. I don't like it one bit._

 _10:13pm_

* * *

…

10:13pm

* * *

 **Seth**

 _I can hear you giggling from my room_

 _10:15pm_

* * *

Stop eavesdropping, ya loser!

10:16pm

* * *

 **Mom**

 _Why are you two still up? This is UNACCEPTABLE!_

 _10:20PM_

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** is **feeling irritated** :(

I can't be happy?!

 **Like-3Comments-Share**

 **Emily Uley:** Blueberry or Lima bean muffins?

 **Ronald Barnes:** Is she for real?

 **Leah Clearwater:** Yes, yes she is.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took forever and sorry that it is so short. My life has fallen into complete and other chaos aka I hate finals.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Enjoying that pineapple mojito, Ms. Clearwater?"

Leah was seated in a stool at a little, umbrella bar that was sitting near a pool filled with crystal clear water. The day was bright and sunny and Leah was dressed in nothing but a black one piece bikini and black shades. Her short brown hair was damp and clung to her face like she had just climbed out of the pool.

"Mmmm." Leah hummed as she took a long sip from the thin black straw coming out of the tall glass sitting before her. "Can't say I'm not!" She said with a tipsy induced giggle.

Beside her a faceless person touched her arm.

"Leah?"

Leah turned to the faceless person sitting in the stool beside her.

"Yeah?" She said smiling. They seemed so, so familiar.

"Do you like being here with me?"

In the moment Leah felt nothing but contentment. "I fe-."

"Leah?" The bartender called out.

Leah looked at the bartender oddly, momentarily distracted from the person seated beside her. She could have just sworn her mother's voice had just come out of his mouth.

"Come again, hun?"

"Leah! LEAH! LEAH! LEAH!"

Even though Leah could see that the bartender was yelling all she could hear was Sue's voice.

"WAKE UP!"

"Mom…" Leah mumbled as she slowly pulled out of her sleepy haze.

"You should have been up 15 minutes ago." Sue fussed as she yanked Leah's covers away from her body. "You have to go to school."

"You're in the wrong room, mom!" Leah whined as she tried to snatch her covers back from Sue. "Seth's room is the next one over."

Sue rolled her eyes. "You work at a school, Leah."

Suddenly, Leah shot up. "Shit, St. Kassia!"

"Don't you have a field trip today too? Could've sworn you posted something on facebook about it."

"Shit, field trip!"

Leah quickly shoved a loudly protesting Sue out of her room and then proceeded to dress as quickly as she could. She ended up putting on a long sleeved, lavender, button up blouse, a pair of beige khakis and black wedge heels.

On her way out of the door she grabbed a black bag that she had pre-packed the day before (thank goodness) and her car keys off a set of hooks by the front door. Before speeding off down the road she (she barely let her car warm up), she sent a quick text to Mr. Barnes explaining the situation.

* * *

 ** _(360)-458-2999_**

 _You're a beauty baby child._

 _7:26 a_

* * *

Leah felt wet and cold as she stood by Mr. Barnes waiting for the field trip bus to arrive. It was raining lightly and the two were huddled beside each other under the school's entrance.

"I thought you were going to cancel on me for a minute when you I got your text."

Leah cocked her head at the man. Mr. Barnes was in a yellow poncho and his scruffy light brown moustache drooped above his upper lip.

She chuckled softly at him. "Never. I just need to learn how to charge my phone."

Mr. Barnes smiled at her and did not say a word. Leah smiled back briefly before looking out at the bus loop, hoping that the field trip bus would arrive soon so she could have a seat and maybe nap on their way up to Seattle.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I had to change the at symbol into pound/hash signs because they are the ones that actually show up.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

As soon as 12 pm hit and she and Mr. Barnes had settled the students down for lunch in the conference room, Leah was running through the WSU campus making a bee-line for the Performing arts and humanities building. As Leah made her way toward the building she could feel her buzz against her hip. She rolled her eyes at the text before quickly sending shooting off a reply.

* * *

 **(360)-458-2999**

 _Waiting…waiting…waiting…_

 _12:03pm_

* * *

Someone sounds impatient.

12:03pm

* * *

When Leah finally stood before him, she smiled. She smiled like when she was a tiny girl and her father would come home from work or anywhere and swoop her up in his arms and spin her around like she was spun from material as light as the clouds.

She smiled and he smiled back. All white teeth and dark brown eyes, glowing in her presence.

"Leah." He pronounced slowly. He was tall (6'5), lean, muscled and tan. His hair was shiny black and just a little shorter than Leah's.

"Ari!" Leah yelped as his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

He spun her. Now it was exactly like when her father came home.

"Leah Clearwater!" Ari gushed happily as he placed her gently on the ground.

Leah just smiled and spoke his name again, "Ari."

Ari eyed her up and down for a moment before crossing his arms and raising a brow. "So what brings you here? Because I know you just didn't come to see me, I've been asking for a while now."

Leah looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. You're here now. Even if it's for something other than just my presence."

Ari's face held a grin and his brown eyes twinkled with all the mischief Leah knew the man was full of. He was all play and Leah could only smile at him.

"I'm teaching at a private school off rez and I need a bit of help."

"First, congrats. Second, what's a bit of help?"

"Just promise me you'll do it, 'kay?"

Leah's eyes pleaded to him and Ari couldn't resist.

"'Kay."

* * *

 **Ari Reed #arireed**

What in the ever loving hell have you gotten me into? **#LeahMfkn'Clearwater**

 **Leah Clearwater #LeahMfkn'Clearwater**

 **#arireed** Eh, I'm sorry?

 **Emily Uley #samswife**

Ari! Where have you been? Want some muffins? # **arireed**

 **Leah Clearwater #LeahMfkn'Clearwater**

Note to self: Twitter is not a safe place.

 **Ari Reed #arireed**

 **#samswife** I'm allergic to eggs…and to you.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I did not have the time to really go through and edit this so I apologize if there is a huge amount of errors in this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Alright, men, stand tall and firm." Ari commanded. His deep baritone voice boomed with authority.

The boys stood in an arch in front Ari. On the left end the arch stood the basses, Abel and Dennis. The Baritones, Ben and Mikey, were on the right side. The two altos, Javi and Noah, were in the center on each side of them was a tenor. The first tenor, Kevin, was beside Javi and the second tenor, Robert stood beside Noah. The arrangement of the tenors had originally been the opposite. Leah quickly jumped and undid Ari's decision making. She knew very well that Robert and Noah were more compatible and that Noah, the more stoic, quiet boy would eventually lose his mind around Kevin, who was more energetic and crude.

"Alright. Now turn your back to the boy to the left of you. See that back before you? Give it a massage."

The boys looked at Ari bewildered.

"You heard me, give the other guy a massage."

The boys began to awkwardly rub each other's backs.

Ari silently counted to ten, only breaking to call out, "Add some chops." When he reached ten seconds and clapped loudly.

"Stop. Turn around and return the favor."

This time the boys were less awkward as they turned to give the boy behind them a back rub.

Leah, who was seated on talk of the old baby grand in the corner of the chorus room, watched the whole thing utterly fascinated.

"Eyes on me." When all the boys gave Ari their attention, he smiled and said, "Okay, follow me. Oh, no wait." Ari turned to Leah. "Hit the C for me please?"

Leah obliged, bending over to hold down the key as Ari hummed it back.

"Nice set, Ms. Finewater!" Kevin catcalled.

Ari opened his mouth to admonish the boy but Leah beat him to the punch.

"Right back at ya kid." She called back.

All of the boys, except for Robert, laughed. Even Leah let out a few chuckles. Ari raised a brow when caught Robert glaring at the other boy intensely.

"Alright, men, eyes back on me." Again the boys were focused.

Ari then led them through warm-ups on the C scale. They started on hums and then progressed up to syllable warm-up on Ah, ya, and he. By the time they were done warming up the boys looked slightly fatigued. It had been the longest warm-up of their lives. As the bell rung, all of the boys looked up at the clock in the back of the room shocked. The warm-up had been the entire class period. Just as Ari had intended.

Before the boys could dash out of the room, Ari had each of the boys a black folder.

"In these folders you will find the warm-up we just did, a few others and the 8 pieces that we will be working on. The piece tagged with green sticky notes are the ones we will be doing for the winter concert and are the ones you should look over and listen to tonight. Go over the warm-up we just did for a good 15 minutes as well. When you come in tomorrow, Ms. Clearwater expects you to be on time. 7:30 sharp, standing in the arch arrangement. Not 7:35 or 7:31. 7:30. She's going to go over warm-ups with you for 10 to 15 minutes and then she will run through the piece with you."

"Will you be here again?" Mikey asked. Ari rolled his eyes not missing the challenge in the cocky boy's voice.

"Yup. I'll be at that piano."

Leah almost laughed. The boys had been less than happy at Air's appearance in the chorus room, Mikey being the only one to actually speak on it. Popping off with a quick, "Who you?" When he first noticed Ari in the room.

"Get out of here, guys. Before you're late to your next class and get me into trouble."

"I'd love to see you in trouble." Kevin smirked.

"I bet you would."

Kevin winked at Leah before waving each of his fingers individually at her, his 'sexy' goodbye, and leaving the room. From the down the hall Leah could hear a loud smacking sound and Robert angrily yelling, "Stop being so God damn disrespectful."

Leah went to stand in the chorus doorway. "Robert, while I am very appreciative that you would take the time to defend my honor, hitting isn't necessary." Robert looked at Leah sadly but nodded. "Besides, I sure Kevin hits himself enough anyway."

Several of the boys still in the music hall, began to laugh loudly. Robert gave Leah a huge smile.

"Have a wonderful day, Ms. Clearwater."

Leah smiled back. "Thanks, you too."

Then Robert ran down the hall, hurrying to catch up with the rest of his friends.

When Leah turned back into the chorus room she found Ari, sitting on the floor and flipping through a binder of music he had brought along with him. Leah walked back towards him, choosing to lean against the chalk board instead of sitting beside him.

"I had a dream about you." Leah's voice was soft and quiet as she looked over at him.

Ari turned his head slightly, his body never leaving the crouching position it was currently in, and he looked directly into Leah's eyes. Brown on Brown.

"Oh, really? Did I look good?"

Leah almost threw a piece of chalk at Ari's grinning face.

"I'm not sure."

Ari turned towards her frowning; a brow quirked in confusion. "You're not sure?"

"We were at a pool side bar in the middle of the Caribbean, I could hear a voice but couldn't make out a face. It felt familiar though."

"Damn," Ari said shaking his head in disappointment. "I thought it was going to be a sex dream where I was super awesome and you were like. 'Ari, you're super awesome!'."

Now Leah did throw the chalk at his head.

"Ow." Ari rubbed the side of his face as he shot a glare at Leah.

"Aww Ari," Leah cooed mockingly. "Your face doesn't look so pretty when you're scowling."

Ari didn't respond right away and when he did it was not at all what Leah was expecting. "That kid, Robert, he likes you. You know that right? And that Kevin kid is a little as-."

Leah groaned loudly, not at all happy with his subject change.

"Please don't remind me." Leah stated cutting Ari off. "And if that didn't answer your question, yes I know the kid likes me. I just choose to ignore it. Better than telling the kid, no I'll never like you. I learned my lesson about tha-." Leah suddenly stopped, looking directly into Ari's eyes. She could see the hurt there.

"Well at least you won't pick Kevin over him. Little jerk."

"Eh, he's just messing with me. He enjoys the shock."

"Huh? That kid's an ass."

"An ass who's screwing with me. He doesn't mean it. At first, I was like you. How dare that little shit? But once I stopped letting it get to me, I realized that he just enjoyed messing with me. Now we're just kind of jokey, jokey about it. Robert on the other hand, that's real and I'm not going to play with that. I rather be kind to him and let him keep his hopes, no matter how unrealistic they are."

Ari shook his head. "That is not the kind of hope anyone wants." Then, to Leah's surprise, Ari laughed. "But I guess you're right, just let it lie. It'd be embarrassing as hell to bring it up to the kid."

Leah laughed. "Right."

Ari suddenly stood. "I saw an ice cream machine down the hall when I first came in, wanna get some?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Will the boys be prepared for adjudication?"

Leah looked at Mr. Barnes oddly. She and the other teacher were currently standing at the back of St. Kassia's small cafeteria. Lunch duty. It wasn't a bad gig aside from Leah having to stay past her normal work day.

"Adjudi-what?"

"Nora talks about it every year. The ensembles are judged by a panel of judges from the county or something like that."

Leah's eyes damn near bugged out. "I wasn't told about it! When is it?"

Mr. Barnes chuckled at Leah's shocked expression. "March. You got 3 long months. Although, you might not have to do it. St. Kassia is private and the adjudication is a state thing. We opt in to it."

"So you're saying that I may be able to opt-out?"

"I guess. Maybe contact Nora. Or Seymour Hackett, the department chair."

Leah groaned. "More emails, I haven't even emailed Alex Baker's father back yet."

Mr. Barnes scoffed. "Don't bother. That man is unreasonable as hell. I feel sorry for his poor wife having to put up with that prick."

Again, Leah's eyes bugged out as she looked at Mr. Barnes completely shocked. "Ronald!"

"What?" Mr. Barnes asked with a smirk. "It's true."

Leah could only laugh.

When the bell rung, the two said their goodbyes and Leah quickly rushed home.

* * *

 **Ari**

Adjudication?

1:15p

* * *

 _Isn't St. K private?_

 _1:22p_

Yup. But apparently we participate anyway.

1:24p

* * *

 _Shit._

 _1:24p_

* * *

Correct.

1:25p

* * *

 **Inbox**

 **To:** Leahclearwater stkassiaschool

 **From:** juliaparrish stkassiaschoool

Good Afternoon: Ms. Clearwater,

Hi, my name is Julia Parrish and I am the English teacher here at St. Kassia. While I wish I was writing to solely introduce myself and welcome you to the school, unfortunately that is not the case. I recently had a death in the family and will be unable to come in this upcoming Friday. I was hoping, if you are available, that you would consider substituting for my classes that day.

Thank you for your time,

Ms. Julia Parrish


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Here's a shortie.**

 **Forgot this last time: LeahMfkn'Clearwater: Glad you liked the hashtag lol**

 **Correction from the last chapter: It should have been 6 months till adjudication not 3.**

 **Also: I suck at writing choral singing in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

 **Ari**

 _Forever isn't for everyone. Is forever for you?_

 _3:27 a_

* * *

You've never been subtle, have you?

5:39 a

* * *

 _Never._

 _5:40 a_

* * *

I can see your smug grin through the phone.

5:43a

* * *

 _Good._

 _5:43 a_

* * *

See ya at school.

5:44a

* * *

For once Leah could say she was directing a Men's Chorus.

They arrived to class on time. Five minutes early. Check one.

Their bags had been deposited, neatly, against the left wall of the chorus room. Check two.

They stood, as Ari had arranged them the day before, in an arch before her.

"Good morning, Men." Leah stated cheerfully. A good morning it was indeed.

"Good morning, Lady Clearwater."

For a second, Leah looked at them oddly. She had no idea where that came from. She glanced back at Ari, who was seated at the piano, and glared at the smug looking grin he was wearing.

"What?" Ari asked with the cock of his head, acting (Leah knew this for certain) as if he did not know what she was getting at. Leah raised a brow. He relented with a smile. "It is rule number one in the list of rules I put in the folders we gave them yesterday." Then he looked to the boys. "Men?"

"Rule number one," They all stated. "Respect your awesome lady teacher."

Leah laughed. "Good rule."

"I know." Again the smug grin. Leah could punch him or kiss him. Whatever.

"Alright, men, look to the man on the left of you." There was shuffling on the chorus room's tiled floor as each boy turned to face the one beside him. "Give him a firm hand shake and say, 'You are going to great today.'"

As Leah heard the boys echo the phrase, she smiled. "Okay, now turn to the man on your right, give him a firm handshake and then tell him, 'You are going to do fantastic today!'" The boys and Ari laughed at Leah's enthusiasm.

"I think you're waaay too into this." Dennis stated with a laugh.

Ben nodded in agreement. "She's cheesin' so hard right now."

"Looky here, Carrot top and skater dude, I can be happy if I want to!"

Noah, the only boy in the room with a tucked in shirt, black belt and an ironed uniform, gave her a small smile. "Yes, it is indeed her party and she can do anything she wants to."

Mikey looked at Noah with absolute pity. "Stop, dude, stop. You can't make jokes, your joke is bad."

Robert snorted. "Do you even know what he was referencing?"

"I don't know and I don't need to know. It was bad. The end."

While Leah and Ari both wanted to laugh at the exchange that was beginning to unfold between the boys they decided (by giving each other a quick glance.) that it would be best to reign things in before the classroom became completely out of control.

"Alright, men, pull yourselves together." The boys straightened up at Leah's words. She was amazed by how quick they were obeying. She couldn't help but think that she needed to see a copy of those rules.

"Rule number two, men?" Ari questioned, interrupting her thoughts.

"We are here to sing and to create. Nothing more, nothing less." The boys answered.

Leah smiled. "Alright, men, let's hum our scale."

Ari played a C on the piano and the boys began to sing after Leah counted them off for four beats.

So began their long attempt at a rehearsal.

And finally, one minute before the bell rings, after weeks of nothing, Leah could finally hear music in her classroom.

* * *

 **"I wish I was an apple. A' hanging on a tree…"**

 _(tree)_

 **"An' every time my sweetheart passed she'd take a bite o' me…"**

 _(me)_

 **"I wish I had a nickel…"**

 **"I wish I had a plum…"**

 _(get along home)_

 **"I wish I had a pretty girl to love me all the time…"**

 _(get along home)_

 **"I wish I had a needle as fine as that could sew…"**

 _(get along home)_

 **"I would sew that girl to my pocket and down the road I'd go."**

 _(get along home)_

 **"You ought to see my Cindy…"**

 _(get along home)_

 **"She lives away down south…"**

 _(get along home)_

 **"And she's so sweet the honey bees…"**

 ** _(Swarm around her)_**

 ** _(Swarm Around Her)_**

 **"SWARM AROUND HER MOUTH!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **LeahMfkn'Clearwater: Yay :)! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **I didn't do this last chapter (at least I'm pretty sure I didn't…eh too lazy to check) but here's a few tidbits about the piece:**

 **It's called Cindy, I think it counts as an American Folk song and the first time I ever heard it was at a Mens Chorus demonstration at a Music Educator's conference in October 2015.**

 **Also, I did edit but there still may be errors so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Sent Mail**

 **To:** jparrish stkassiaschool

 **From:** lclearwater stkassiaschool

Hello Ms. Parrish!

Nice to meet you and thanks for the welcome!

I am sorry to hear about your unfortunate news, my condolences to you and your family. That being said I would be very willing to cover your classes for you. If you would not mind sending me information about what you would like me to do with the students that day that would be great.

Best,

Ms. Leah Clearwater.

* * *

"Hey!" Leah screamed as she prepared to run across the cafeteria towards a group of students. standing around two other, incredibly idiotic, students fighting.

Leah had not been working in the cafeteria for a week and already she was witnessing a fight.

Hell, a fight. At this tiny, private Catholic high school in the middle of nowhere. Leah truly had not expected it.

"Wait!" Mr. Barnes called to Leah, grabbing her arm just before she took off in the direction of the fight.

Leah turned back and looked at him oddly. Did this man not see the fight happening like ten feet away?

"What?"

"Do you know how to properly restrain a student?"

"No clue."

And then she was off, quickly making her way over to the fight and breaking through the group of students surrounding it. In the center she found two boys. One a short, stocky brunette boy with icey blue eyes. His school uniform had been trashed, his shirt rumpled and untucked and his pants showing parts of the boxer shorts he wore underneath. Aside from a few scratches the boy looked untouched.

Leah did not recognize him at all. However, she knew the other boy, the one with the head full of long black curls and soft brown eyes (one now swelled and bruised), all too well.

Her quiet little choir boy, Javi.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Leah roared.

The brunette froze, still standing over top of Javi with his fist raised. He seemed stunned that someone had even called him out.

Leah did not bother to wait for either boy to respond, she immediately grabbed the brunette boy and restrained him with his hands behind his back. At 5'10 Leah was a good 5 inches taller than the boy, giving her an easy advantage. Also, being a werewolf and super strong couldn't hurt either.

Shortly after grabbing the boy, Mr. Barnes and the school's resource officer arrived. Leah released the boy, who she learned was named Kyle, to the resource officer and Mr. Barnes cleared out the rest of the students who had been standing around the fight. That left she and Javi alone together.

"Javi?" Leah asked as she reached a hand down towards the boy. He took it happily allowing his teacher to pull him up from the cafeteria floor.

"Thanks, Ms. Clearwater." He stated quietly. He had his head down, looking away from her.

Leah did not know much about the boy accept that he was quiet. Most of the boys she had a handle on. Ben was a skater dude, always chill and relaxed. Noah the opposite; he was studious and anal. Mikey was a smart cracking wiseguy. Robert was the dork with an unattainable crush. Kevin was a perverted class clown. And Dennis and Abel had some sort of broship going on.

But Javi. Leah did not know Javi.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"It happened. Can't that be enough?"

Leah shook her head, she was going to get something out of this kid. "No kid, it's not enough. Why did it happen?"

Then Javi looked at her, even with one eye damn near swelled shut the boy's gaze was still very intense. He studied her for a minute or two, more like hours from Leah's perspective, before he finally spoke.

"He kissed me and I told him that I wasn't that way."

Leah looked utterly shocked. She had not expected that.

"Uh…" She started.

"Can that be enough?"

Leah nodded. "I guess that's enough. Let's go to the nurse and get you cleaned up, okay?"

As the two walked out of the Cafeteria and towards the Nurse's office, Javi uttered the last words Leah would hear him speak that day.

"Can you not tell anyone? About Kyle kissing me? Please?" Javi's voice sounded desperate as he pleaded with her.

Leah only nodded. At the same time she wondered if there was more to the story that she was not getting.

* * *

"So how was your day at work, Leah?" Sue asked as the little family sat down for dinner. Tonight was smoked salmon, mashed potatoes and broccoli.

"One of my chorus boys and another random boy go into a fight during lunch." Leah stated as she pushed some broccoli around on her plate. Usually she would have been on seconds, but the fight was still wearing on her mind a bit.

"Oh my! I hope neither were badly hurt."

"My kid has a black eye but he'll be fine."

Sue shook her head. "A shame. What were the two little fools fighting over?"

Leah almost dropped her fork. She really wasn't sure if she should tell or if what she told was the truth anyway. She mulled it over for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure." Leah finally stated.

Sue laughed. "Typical. Whatever it was they'll probably be over it in a day or two."

"Uh...Hey!"

Leah stabbed her fork at Seth's fingers as he tried to grab her salmon off of her plate, completely thrown off from the discussion at hand.

"Come on, Lee, you haven't even touched it and I'm still hungry!" Seth whined.

"Well get your butt up and grab another piece. This is mine!"

Soon the two were on the floor wrestling. Sue shouting for the two to quit it in the background.

* * *

 **Ari**

 _We should do O Magnum Mysterium_

 _10:05 p_

* * *

 _I checked and it's on the state list_

 _10:06 p_

* * *

O Magnum what?

10:07 p

* * *

 _O Magnum Mysterium by Tomas Luis de Victoria. It's Latin motet. Very Catholic._

 _10:10p_

* * *

Okay. Phone you about it tomorrow?

10:11 p

* * *

 _I'll be there tomorrow lol_

 _10:12 p_

* * *

 **12:35 am-Missed Call: Sam**

 **12:42 am-Missed Call: Sam**

 **12:55 am-Missed Call: Sam**

 **1:05 am-Missed Call: Sam**

 **1:15am-Missed Call: Sam**

* * *

 **Sam**

 _We really need to talk._

 _1:23 a_

* * *

 _Seriously, we need to talk._

 _1:34 a_

* * *

 _We really, really need to talk._

 _1:56 a_

* * *

 _Dammit Leah this is serious!_

 _2:01 a_

* * *

It is 2am and I need to be up for school in about 3 ½ hours.

2:03 a

* * *

You know this yet you keep calling and texting me.

2:06 a

* * *

Why not text me at a decent hour? Obviously whatever we need to talk about isn't that serious since your refusing to drop the cryptic act and instead of, I don't know JUST TEXTING ME WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT!

2:10 a

* * *

 _*you're_

 _2:11 a_

* * *

Leah looked down at her phone for a long moment. She half-considered throwing the damn thing at her bedroom wall. But opted against it, no need to fuck herself over for Sam Uley.

* * *

 **Ari**

I fucking hate Sam Uley

2:15 am

* * *

 **2:17 am-Incoming call: Ari**

* * *

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Besides, you asked if you could phone tomorrow and it is tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

"Indeed."

"So he's being ass, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Why put up with it? He's your ex and he married your cousin. You owe him nothing. You know that, right?"

"It's very complicated."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I heard Jacob Black had a complicated relationship with him too. Dude lives on the other side of the country now."

"That's different."

"You still love him?"

"Hell no!"

"Then why is it different?"

"It's complicated."

"So this is going to go nowhere?"

"Affirmative."

"Well than…want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Now it's three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind. Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply, 'Why'd you only call me when you're high?'"

And then the night was filled Leah's soft laughter and Ari's goofy singing.

* * *

The next day as Leah raced down the road to school, running late thanks to Sam, Leah spotted Ben on his skateboard.

If she was running late than Ben was more than likely going to be late as well.

She slowed down and pulled up beside him. Rolling out her window to shout out:

"Get in the car, get in the car, get in the car!"

Ben brushed his hair out of his face and stared at Leah wide eyed. "Ms. Clearwater?"

"Get in the car." She stated firmly.

Ben flipped his board into his hands and then ran around to the passenger side and hopped into the vehicle.

"Sweet ride."

Leah smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Surprisingly, they arrived at school on time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

Wow, it's been forever!

This is super short, I'm a tease lol but I promise that I will post another update today, and one every day until about Sunday and they will be a longer than usual. Maybe two on Saturday since I have an unusually short work day.

 **LeahMfkn'Clearwater:** Yeah she's kind of the teacher everyone likes. I read a little bit of Blackwater, not my cup of tea. But I really did like one that I'm pretty sure is called Black and Blue. It was pretty good.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Please don't stop being so, so good!" Leah moaned out. "Ari, Ari," Leah began chanting his name as she got impossibly louder. "Oh, Ari…this chocolate is so damn good!"

"Do you hate me?" Ari asked. His eyes were focused on the sheet music before him and his hands fluttered lightly over the piano keys as he played through the music slowly.

Leah smiled down at him from her position on top of the piano, a lindor truffle bar dangling in her right hand.

"Wanna bite?" Leah offered with a giggle. The only response she got was an eye roll.

"So, you have to cover English after this?"

"Yup. Four English classes. Two after here, then I have lunch and then two after that. I'm staying an hour later to do her bus duty as well. Longest I've ever stayed here."

"Uh…do you mind…never mind."

"What?" Leah asked looking at him curiously. "Spit it out, Reed."

"Do you mind if I stick around? I mean that wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"You've been here almost every day of the week since we met up at WSU. They don't even bother giving you a visitor's pass anymore." Leah reassured quickly. "And no."

"No?" Ari's eyes were wide, almost fearful.

"No, I don't mind."

"Good."

"You okay dude? You looked a little worried there for a second."

Ari shrugs. "I met the hot Latin teacher when I came in this morning. I have a good feeling her classroom is somewhere near English."

Leah growled and threw the last of her chocolate bar at his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here's the second longer update of the day as promised. I did not edit this much so there may be tons of mistakes, endless soul eating mistakes! Sorry about that.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

By the last English of the day, Leah was absolutely irritated.

Ari had meant what he said.

The hot Latin teacher was very real and was in the classroom right across from where Leah was subbing for the English teacher.

Well she wasn't a real teacher, just an assistant for the actual Latin teacher who was an elderly gentleman who didn't know much about technology or how to work a copy machine.

That woman, Leah refused to call her Ms. Hopkins or Wendy as she had instructed them to call her during the introduction that Ari had made, walked down the hall every five minutes.

Apparently she wasn't very good at her job either. She'd come back with a couple of copied papers waving at Ari and calling his name each time.

"Yoohoo, Ari dear!"

She'd giggle before running back in the Latin classroom.

Ari would give her a smile and nod. "Wendy."

It was the most annoying thing ever. Leah couldn't really blame him much though. Ari, who was the product of an Italian businessman and an American mother, had shiny black hair, beautifully tanned skin and eyes the color of coffee. When they were teenagers most of the girls in Forks and La Push fell all over him, much to Ari's delight. Leah was definitely not the type of girl he'd normally go after. Even their meeting was not the typical run and chase Ari was used to.

Leah and Ari's meeting?

An accident, on first beach.

While Ari's father preferred to live in California near his work, his mother preferred the anonymity of quiet small town life. So Forks it was. Ari's father spent his weeks in California and on the weekends he went to visit his wife and son. Over time those visits became fewer and fewer until one day they stopped completely.

The day the news came, Ari's mother collapsed on the tile of their kitchen floor. Her face a crumpled mess of angry tears and heartbreak.

He had done it through a phone call.

Ari smashed it. Ripped the phone right from the wall, threw it to the floor and stomped on it.

Irrationally wished that his father would appear out of thin air, wished that he could take the curly phone cord and wrap around his neck and choke him with it.

He couldn't of course, so Ari just kneeled on the ground by his mother and held her while sobs wracked her tiny frame.

Through them she whispered: "He said someone else…"

Someone younger.

Someone who understood him.

Someone who could truly love him.

Someone better.

The thing that truly hit him though, were her words after. The one's that came after the sobs, the one's that came quiet and soft but were laced with the thickest of venom.

 _"Said that he never wanted children, that I forced him."_

Ari ran.

His mother calling after him.

"Arnoldo!"

He didn't hear her. He just ran all the way to First beach.

He kicked the sand brutally with his feet and cursed loudly for several long minutes before he collapsed to the ground sobbing.

For a long time, Ari was alone on the beach, so when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder he jumped, looking up immediately at the stranger.

A girl. With two long braids in her hair and large dark eyes. Eyes that looked at him knowingly.

"I saw all that, life sucks. I gotta get braces soon."

When he doesn't say anything, the girl puts out a hand.

"Leah Clearwater."

He hesitates, looking back and forth between Leah and her hand. After a moment he takes it.

"Ari Reed."

It will be another 3 years before Leah learns that his real name is Arnoldo Vittorio, that he just doesn't want that bastard's name anymore.

When Wendy came around for what Leah thought was the thousandth time, that's what she called him.

"Yoohoo, Arnoldo!"

It was supposed to be a joke. A funny name to call him. Just a joke.

"Don't ever call me that!" Ari shouted loudly before storming out of the classroom.

Leah, Wendy and the entire English class were in utter shock. They stared after him as he dramatically left the room.

"Nice going, Wendy." Leah stated after she recovered.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** is feeling **very bored** :(

I never knew what boring was until I subbed for 4 English classes. Talk about boooring.

 **4** - **Likes-25-Comments-share**

 **Ronald Barnes:** She tell you that she had a death in the family too?

 **Leah Clearwater:** Huh?

 **Ronald Barnes:** When she asked you to cover all four of her English classes, did she tell you that she had a death in the family.

 **Leah Clearwater:** uh yeah

 **Ronald Barnes:** Lol, she got me with that twice! The third time I was like, nope, not again!

 **Leah Clearwater:** Are you serious? She wouldn't?! Oh, please tell me she wouldn't.

 **Ronald Barnes:** Sorry lol, she would

 **Leah Clearwater:** Damn.

 **Emily Uley:** Got any muffin suggestions for this week?

 **Ronald Barnes:** For the love of God woman! Tell you what, I'll have three dozen blueberry muffins. You like making those, right?

 **Emily Uley:** Sorry, only a question for Leah :)

 **Ronald Barnes:** Oh hell naw! I AM LEAH NOW! I want three dozen blueberry muffins. Right now, make them right now. I want snap chats and Instagram photos and fucking youtube videos of muffin making.

 **Sam Uley:** That's enough pal, my wife was just asking her cousin a question.

 **Ronald Barnes:** I am her cousin, I am Leah.

 **Leah Clearwater:** I approve of this message.

 **Sam Uley:** Leah, come on.

 **Ronald Barnes:** What, all I asked for was some blueberry muffins. We're like sisters, can't I get some love?

 **Leah Clearwater:** Leah come on, staaahp!

 **Emily Uley:** I just want some muffin suggestions.

 **Ronald Barnes:** Hey Emily, how about blueberry or chocolate chip?

 **Emily Uley:** …

 **Sam Uley:** Quit it! Right now!

 **Leah Clearwater:** lmao!

 **Ronald Barnes:** ^^^Missing Ass Alert Incoming

* * *

"What you and your friend did was not okay, Leah."

Leah rolled her eyes into her mashed potatoes. Apparently, Sam and Emily were immature enough to snitch on her to Sue.

"It was just a harmless joke, mom. Ronald was just annoyed as I was about Emily's status-jacking habits."

"I don't care. It's wasn't just a harmless joke, it hurt Emily's feelings!"

Speaking of harmless jokes that hurt someone's feelings…

Leah suddenly jumped up from her place at the table and dumped her plate in the seat.

"You're right mom, it was very unkind of me. I'm going to run upstairs right now and text Emily and Sam both an apology."

Sue looked at Leah stunned. She's sure if Seth were here, he'd claim his sister had been kidnapped by aliens and replaced or something.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Leah jogged up the steps and headed straight to her room. She pulled her iphone off of the end table where it was charging and sent a quick text to Ari. She knew she wouldn't get a reply anytime soon.

* * *

When the boys came into the chorus room that morning they eyed the short message that Leah left on the chalkboard:

 **Winter Concert Songs (in current concert order; subject to change):**

 **O Magnum Mysterium**

 **Cindy**

 **Empty**

 **With Bells On**

Mikey, of course, was the first of the boys to voice his complaints about the pieces for the concert.

"Do we have to do Empty? It's so fucking depression."

Leah threw her baton at Mikey's head, only missing the boy by a couple of inches. God, did she love that baton. The best gift that Ari had ever gave her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Was it in your folder?"

Mikey grunted in response.

"Was it in your folder, Michael?" Leah tried again with a smirk.

Another grunt.

"Boys."

The other boys in the room grinned before singing out:

"She's wai-ting! She's wai-ting! She's wai-ai-wai-ai-wai-ting!"

"Fine! Yeah, it was in the folder."

"So…?"

"Yeah, we're gonna sing it." He grumbled out.

"Also, stop cursing in my class."

At the piano, Ari was laughing. Leah was glad to hear it. He seemed a little gloomly when he came in that morning and he still hadn't answered her text.

"Hand me my ba-."

Before Leah can even finish the sentence, Robert grabbing her baton off of the floor and carrying it over to her.

Leah smiled at the boy. "Thanks Robby my boy." Then she ruffled his hair and nudged him towards his place in the arch.

The other boys laughed and Robert's face turned bright red.

"Quiet guys, time to sing."

The boys straightened up and stood tall.

"1…2…3…4….."

Leah's four pattern conducting was a little wobbly but for the most part the boys could follow her.

"I want-ed so bad-ly_to be good."

"I want-ed eve-ry-thing_ to turn out_ right_ in the end."

"I want-ed to go_ to heav-en_"

"What-ev-er I thought_ I should lose,_ I lost; what-ev-er the cost, I paid it."

Ari played along slowly on the piano, he had to admit the piece was not so happy. Alright, it was fucking depressing. But, he was glad he choose it. Sometimes, you had to sing things that you didn't quite lie.

When they were done singing the boys sat on the floor in front of Leah.

"Any thoughts?"

No one said a word.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Leah looked towards Dennis and Abel. "Basses?"

"It's kind of boring. We're all singing the same part, just lower." Dennis stated.

Abel nodded his head. "Yeah. It gets less interesting when there's nothing different going on."

"It's kind of cool when we all get to sing 'ringing' in different octaves at different times at the end." Javi piped in.

"It's not that cool." Mikey grumbled. "Still fudging depressing."

Ben smacked his shoulder. "Ah, quit it dude." Then he flipped his long blonde hair and gave Leah a thumbs up. "It's pretty sweet. It's a good easy piece for the concert, the rest are pretty long as it is."

"Why thank you, Ben!" Leah had a big smile on her face. "One person's positive at least."

"I liked it too Ms. Clearwater." Robert immediately called out.

Mikey rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath, "Of course you would."

"I liked it too Ms. Finewater."

Mikey groaned. "Not him too."

"I don't know why you're even getting all butt hurt about it. Only an idiot would have thought those two wouldn't say something." Noah stated.

"You talk to Kyle lately?"

Leah jumped in immediately.

"Michael, don't even." Her words came out in a low growl.

"Yes ma'm." Mikey stated immediately, recognizing how serious she was.

"You guys can pack up. Remember, practice your warm-ups and the concert pieces. Concert's in a few weeks and we need to be great."

When the bell rang and the boys were completely out of the room, Leah went and leaned against the piano.

"Ari."

"Leah."

"Talk?"

"Tonight. I'll call you tonight."

* * *

 **Sam**

 _We still need to talk._

 _12:34 a_

* * *

Why do you keep texting me so late? Don't you know that people sleep during this time of the night?

12:45 a

* * *

Text me what have say Sam. Obviously it isn't that important if you can't even bother to call during a normal hour or anything other than the bullshit that you're doing right now.

12:46 a

* * *

 _No, it has to be done in person. Meet tomorrow around noon on First Beach._

 _12:47a_

* * *

No, I have work. You know this. Or maybe you don't since you're texting me at 12 am.

12:47 a

* * *

 _Fine. Text me when you get off work, we'll meet then._

 _12:50 a_

* * *

No can do, I have other plans.

12:52 a

* * *

Leah places her phone back on the end table by her bed and curls up in her blankets again. She has no intention of dealing with Sam Uley any longer. But before she can even fully drift back into sleep she can hear her phone buzzing continuously. When she looks down at how's calling, she smiles.

* * *

"He called me a couple of days ago. Said that he's dying and that he really wants to see me."

"What you tell him?"

"Ci vediamo all'inferno."

* * *

 **A/N:** The last thing in Italian is (well should be), I'll see you in hell.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay so this one is a shorty, I forgot about an assignment that I needed to do so yeah…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 _"I have this feeling sometimes that you're not there by choice. Because the Leah I know wouldn't have stayed after what that bastard did. The Leah I know would have raised hell and walked out, telling everyone to kiss her ass as she did so. I don't think you're there because you want to be. You never wanted to stay. Why are you staying?"_

* * *

"I'm telling you, they're screwing." Mikey stated, half chewing on a ham and cheese sandwich.

Ben shrugged and flipped his hair out of his face. "I don't think so. Besides it's none of our business anyway. Who cares what Ms. Clearwater and Mr. Reed do in there spare time?"

"Eh, I think they might be." Dennis grinned. "I heard she wasn't too happy about Ms. Hopkins talking to him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mikey now leaned over their shared lunch table, his sandwich abandoned. "When did that happen?"

Dennis gently pushed Mikey away from his side of the lunch table. "Outta my personal space and last week. Friday, when Ms. Clearwater was subbing for English."

Ben, who had both of his legs propped up in his seat and his body leaning against the lunch table, groaned loudly.

"Duuude, don't encourage this!"

"Why not? It's kind of funny."

"If only Abel were here, maybe then you'd be a little more rational."

"Speaking of rational, what's going on with that?"

Mikey, who had resume eating his sandwich, pointed over to a circular table sitting in the corner by a window. The only occupant at the table was Noah, who's face was buried in the chemistry text book.

"I resent that." Dennis stated in reference to the statement before Mikey's question. "Kyle's parents pulled him out of school. He's going to a private all boy's Catholic school in downtown Seattle."

"Like that's going to fix shit. Half the school's probably screwing each other."

Ben groaned again and Dennis laughed.

They soon watched as Leah went to sit with Noah, pulling out her own lunch and making one sided conversation with him.

Dennis stopped laughing. "She can't help him."

Ben smiled. "You're sounding like Abel now."

"How?" Mikey asked with an eye roll. "Seriously, how the fuck does he sound like Abel right now?"

"He sounds solemn and all knowing."

The other boy rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

"What's his problem anyway?" Mikey stated after a quiet moment, completely hating the silence. "We all know he didn't like Kyle like that anyway."

Dennis shrugged. "Still his friend. "

Ben nodded. "Yeah, they've been friends since kindergarten. It's kind of hard to write someone off just like that. To know you hurt them but that you really couldn't control it."

"Who's sounding like Abel now?"

"Screw you, Mike."

The bell rang. The boys watched quietly as they watched Noah hurriedly pack his things and then storm away from his shared table with Leah before they packed up their own things and headed to their next classes.

* * *

Leah stood on First Beach waiting for Sam to arrive. It had been a week since they're last, "We need to talk conversation" and she was not looking forward to what they were about to discuss.

"Leah."

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Leah turned, schooling her features to look nothing but passive.

"Sam."

"How's it going? Everythin-."

"Stop right there." Leah stated effectively cutting Sam off. "Quit it with the small talk. You said that you have something important to tell me. So either cut to the chase or I can be on my way."

"Lee lee." Sam pleaded.

Leah's only response was to growl out his name, "Sam."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Sam finally broke.

"You can't keep that job."

Leah placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "And why the hell can't I? Please enlighten me Sam Uley on why I can't keep my job."

"Patrols. Everyone has to pick up your slack."

She laughed. "Bullshit. Patrols are a joke. We haven't had any vampire problems since the Cullens and Jacob left a year ago. The fact that anyone even does them or takes them serious is a fucking joke."

"Just because we haven't had any vampire in a while doesn't mean it can't happen."

"Tell yourself whatever you want Sam."

"You're barely around!"

"And?" Leah was genuinely confused. "Most of you guys don't want me around anyway and quite frankly I don't really want to be around."

Sam stepped to her. "Don't make me do it Leah."

Leah narrowed her eyes and stepped even closer to him. "Do what Sam, what?"

She knew exactly what.

That's when it truly hit her. He could do it at any time. Alpha order her into quitting her job. Force her to be miserable running patrols in La Push.

"You know what." He spoke in a quiet whisper.

Leah stepped away then and shook her head back and forth slowly.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that? A real piece of shit."

Sam did not bother acknowledging the statement, he just turned and walked away.

Leah stood there, quietly seething on the beach alone.

* * *

On Monday morning when the boys enter the chorus room, they find Leah sitting at the dusty old desk in the corner of the of chorus room. There's a stack of freshly copied papers sitting on the edge of the desk and almost as soon as the boys enter Leah's telling them to each grab a sheet, have seat and complete it and hand it in at the end of class.

When Mikey asks, "Where's Mr. Reed?"

Leah grunts in reply.

She told Ari to stay home.

How the guy's been missing so much class at WSU is a mystery to her anyway.

"You okay, Ms. Clearwater?" Robert asks quietly.

Again, Leah grunts in reply.

"Ms. Finewater?" Kevin tries.

"Get. Out." Leah states with a growl. "Get the hell out right now."

All of the boy are completely shocked.

"W-what?" Kevin stutters. "Ms. Clearwater?"

Leah looks up at him, directly into his eyes. Her glare boring into him, making the boy shake with discomfort.

"You heard what I said. Leave. Now."

Kevin didn't need to be told twice. He quickly gathered his things and made his exit from the room. The rest of the boys just stared back at Leah wide eyed.

"As for the rest of you, I don't want to hear a word. Do your work, hand it in and leave when the bell rings."

Then Leah's eyes looks away from them, her eyes focused on the open book sitting out on her desk.

The rest of the class period was quiet. When the bell rang, Leah left before the boys could even hand in their assignment or gather up their things.

* * *

 _"You let him get to you, didn't you? You're always letting him get to you."_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** At some point I completely screwed up Ben's hair color. It's correct in this chapter but I'll have to go back and fix any others along with chapter 15 which was a mess editing wise.

*I edited this chapter but there may be a few mistakes so sorry about that in advance.

Anyway, onto the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Leah?"

Sue knocked on Leah's door loudly. It was 6:30 in the morning and Sue was not used to Leah still being in her room around this time. For the last couple of months Leah had been getting up around 5 am and leaving by this time in order to get to work on time. It was so unlike her daughter to not be ready.

It was weird.

Doubly weird, considering that a long haired boy was standing in their living room.

The knock on the door that morning had startled Sue. The Clearwater house did not get many visitors, especially not in the morning. When Sue opened the door to find the boy, dressed in a wrinkled school uniform and holding a skateboard tucked between one of his arms, standing on her front porch she had been utterly.

"Who are you?" She had asked, eyeing the boy up and down. He pushed his long brown hair out of his face, fully revealing his sky blue eyes.

"Uh, I'm Ben Porter. One of Ms. Clearwater's students." Ben had looked past Sue a little, hoping to get a glimpse of his teacher. "Is she around?"

Ben had figured that Leah had to be around; her truck was still parked in the driveway.

"Yes, she's upstairs getting ready. May I ask why you're here?"

Sue was incredibly suspicious of the boy. What student just showed up at his teacher's house? How did he even know where his teacher lived?

"I just wanted to talk to her. Can you get her?" Ben's blue eyes grew impossibly larger as he pleaded with the older woman. "Please!"

Sue had sighed and said, "Wait here" before she made her way up the steps to Leah's bedroom. Now, she was standing outside of the room trying to get her daughter to come the heck out.

"What?" Leah yelled through the door.

"There's a visitor here for you."

Leah groaned internally. Great, she thought, I wonder who the hell that could be?

"Who?"

"A boy named Ben. He says that he's one of your students."

Leah quickly finished getting dressed, threw a random pair of shoes on and grabbed her bag off of the floor. She burst past Sue out of the room and down the steps.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Before the boy could even explain himself, she's talking again. "How in the world do you even know where I live?"

Ben ran a hand through his hair and scuffed his already scratched up looking black dress shoes against the carpeted living room floor.

"I followed you home yesterday." Ben kept his eyes on his feet, he absolutely refused to look up at Leah.

"W-what?" Leah sputtered. "You what?!"

"I followed you home yesterday. It was kind of hard to keep up since you stormed out of the classroom and then sped home like you didn't know that speed limits existed."

Leah covered her face with both of her hands and shook her head in them.

"I'm so sorry my being upset made it hard for you to stalk me." She mumbled sarcastically into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Clearwater. You just didn't seem like yourself yesterday, I was worried." Ben finally looks up at Leah, just as she's removing her hands from her face. "We were all worried. Poor Kevin though you were going to kick him out of class for good."

Leah winced as she thought back on how she treated Kevin. Even though the boy liked his perverted games/jokes a bit too much, he never meant any harm to her.

"That was…"

She can't even explain herself. How would she begin to anyway?

"Hey kid! My alpha said he'd force me to stop working at the school because he's a giant asshole. Oh and by the way I'm a werewolf."

That would never go over well. Ever.

"You sent Mr. Reed away too."

"I know."

Leah regretted that too. Of course Ari had assumed (and he was right.) that it was something else, _someone_ else, that had made her become so hostile all of a sudden.

Ben cocks his head a little, not really sure if he should voice his next words but he does anyway.

"Aren't you and Mr. Reed like a thing or something? I mean everyone should keep their feet on their own skateboards but a couple of the guys have been talking and…"

Ben just shuts up. The conversation becoming a little too awkward for his liking.

"Stick to your own advice kid. Keep your feet on your own skateboard."

"'Kay." The boy answers back. "So can you give me a lift to school?"

Leah smiles at him. "Don't see why not."

* * *

 **Ari**

 _Am I allowed to come back tomorrow?_

 _10:00 a_

* * *

No

10:01 a

* * *

 _Why not?_

 _10:05 a_

* * *

Because the kid's think we're a thing. It's too weird now.

10:05 a

* * *

You shall not pass…through the entrance of my chorus room!

10:06 a

* * *

 _Are you serious though?_

 _10:08 a_

* * *

About the students thinking we're a thing? Yes. Apparently they believe that we're screwing.

10:09 a

* * *

 _No, I mean about me coming tomorrow._

 _10:09 a_

* * *

You can come tomorrow. I was just being…

10:11 a

* * *

 _Irrational because of the great god dick Sam Uley._

 _10:12 a_

* * *

It's not irrational. You're right. I'm not here by choice. Everything I do is controlled. Even my job at St. Kassia. My life is not my own anymore.

10:16 a

* * *

I had forgotten that.

10:16 a

* * *

But now I remember.

10:17 a

* * *

 _Who are you? 'Cause I don't know this woman._

 _10:17 a_

* * *

That Leah you used to know is dead.

10:18 a

* * *

 **Incoming Call:** Ari Reed

* * *

 _"You're scared to fight…"_

"Ari."

 _"But I can be your courage."_

"Ari, please."

 _"And help you see that you've already won this."_

* * *

On Wednesday, the boys were happy to see Mr. Reed appear in their classroom again.

Leah looked Ari, who was sitting at the piano staring back at her, and counted one measure with her baton before he began playing. A measure before the boys were to come in, Leah called out.

"Make it jolly, boys!"

The boys grinned at her, very happy to make her request happen. They were just glad that their Lady teacher was back to normal.

 **"I'll be home with bells on! I'll be home with bells on!"**

(Trim the tree)

(And wrap the presents)

(Turn the Christmas music on)

 **"This Christmas I'll be home with bells on!"**

(I've traveled 'round the country cross the waters deep and wide)

(Made lots of friends and memoires)

(Bringing joy into other's lives)

(It's Christmas time again another year has come and gone)

(I can't keep from wondering how the folks are doing at home)

 **"I'll be home with home with bells on! I'll be home with bells on!"**

(Trim the tree)

(And wrap the presents)

(Turn the Christmas music on)

 **"This Christmas I'll be home with bells on!"**

They stopped singing ten minutes early that day. Leah had the boys sit down in an arch before her for a talk of sorts.

"First, I'm sorry about Monday. I was having my own issues." The boys did not miss Ari staring at Leah as she spoke that last statement. "It was totally unprofessional for me to take that out on you guys."

Abel smiled at her, his dark eyes exuding true understanding. "You are forgiven. You are human and we have mess ups. Owning up to them is what's important."

"It would have sucked a whole lot less though if you hadn't made us complete an entire worksheet and then not collect it." Mikey grumbled.

Noah shrugged. "It was a very helpful worksheet on understanding notation and the construction of choral scores. Whether it was graded or not it was very beneficial."

"Are you shit-I mean, are you for real right now?" Mikey sputtered.

"Quite."

Leah looked between the two, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm going to agree with Noah." Leah finally stated. "But if you really want me to collect it and grade it I can do that."

"Yes." Mikey stated.

The rest of the boys yelled, "NO!"

Leah smirked at Mikey. "I think that's a no my friend."

Mikey crossed his arms and grumbled.

When the bell rung, Leah waved goodbye to the boys.

"Have a great rest of your day and see you tomorrow!" Leah called out as the boys made their way down the hall. Robert made sure to give her a bright smile and wave back, whereas the other boys called out "Thanks" and "You toos" as they walked away.

The band teacher, Nora Yoon, poked her head out of the band room and gave Leah a face before disappearing again.

Leah rolled her eyes as she walked back into the Chorus room.

"I have no clue why the band teacher hates me."

Ari shrugs, his eyes are focused on the piano. He's not playing though, just running his fingers aimlessly across the keys.

"Don't be that way, Ari."

"The boys are sounding good. Even though there's only eight of them it's a really strong, full song. Really rich too. The judges at adjudication are going to love that."

Leah is not in the mood to do this with Ari. She sighs in defeat.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. They're great boys."

"They are."

* * *

Leah leaned against the wall of the cafeteria, a couple of feet away from Ronald Barnes. The chemistry teacher was chomping away vigorously on a bright red apple.

"You get that from a student?"

Ronald shook his head. "Nope. Stole it off some kid's tray." He answered between bites.

Leah shook her head. "I swear you get crazier and crazier the longer I know you."

"Eh, I just get more comfortable and less uptight."

"Well, whatever it is as long as it keeps you screwing with my cousins head I like it." Leah stated with a chuckle.

"What's up with that anyway? Why is your cousin hell bent on driving you crazy?"

"I honestly don't know. Ever since she married her husband, aka my ex-boyfriend, she's treated me pretty…"

Leah stops midsentence and just stares at Ronald. The man is laughing. Not just any kind of laughing. He's doubled over and sounds a little out of breath he's laughing so hard.

Leah has to stifle the urge to punch him in the face. Hoping that they're just having a bit of a misunderstanding and that he's not just laughing at a major tragedy in her life.

When Ronald is done laughing, he wipes the tears way from his eyes and looks up at Leah with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the club."

"The club?"

"Yeah the club of people with shitty relatives. Ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my brother. Married him. Said she never wanted kids. They have five!"

Leah looked at him dumbfounded. "That's worse!" She finally stated. Not meaning to sound so harsh she quickly went to fix her words. "I mean, that's your brother."

Ronald shrugs. "Does it matter? It's still pretty messed up when your own family, the one group of people you shouldn't expect to betray, does."

Leah nodded. "True."

"Sooo…How's that men's chorus life treating you?"

"Same old same old. Chemistry?"

"Couldn't be better."

* * *

 **Sam**

 _Have you quit that job yet?_

 _12:34 a_

* * *

Why do you always text me when I'm trying to sleep?

12:37 a

* * *

 _Have you?_

 _12:37 a_

* * *

I can't just up and leave. I have an obligation to the school and my students.

12:42 a

* * *

 _You have an obligation to your pack._

 _12:43 a_

* * *

Just give me until the end of the school year. A couple of months. That's all I'm asking for.

12:45 a

* * *

 _Fine. But the day school ends is the day you need to quit that job._

 _12:50 a_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So this is the last of St. Kassia until about Wednesday (moving, no internet). Some parts are super wacky but I hope you guys it anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Leah smiled at the boys as they gathered their things and began heading out of the chorus room. As much as Leah enjoyed class with them she was happy to see them go.

"I hope you all have a fantastic Thanksgiving!"

Yup it was that time of the year and unlike Leah's school on the Reservation and the surrounding public schools in Forks, St. Kassia gave their students all week off for Thanksgiving break. Ronald had made the point to tell her in the cafeteria a couple of days ago. Leah of course had been a bit shocked but Ronald was quick to reassure her.

"I mean, what's the point of not giving them the week off?" Ronald had asked. "Half of them won't show up and the other half will be completely checked out from Monday till Wednesday."

Leah couldn't say that he was wrong. Plus, she'd get an entire week off paid.

"Don't forget to go through your warm-ups and practice your scales and pieces over break." Leah called out as the last of the boys left the room. She doubted that any of them would.

Robert as usual, smiled and waved back at her. "I hope you have a lovely break Ms. Clearwater."

"You're so sweet, Robert, thank you!"

The boy's face went red at her words. He quickly mumbled out a final goodbye before he rushed down the hall, trying to catch up with the rest of his class.

"Aww shucks Robert you're so sweet!" Ari mocked from the piano. "You're the sweetest boy ever."

Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"You're just mad that that kid has more game than you."

Ari burst out laughing.

"You call that game?" He said through chuckles. "That kid has less game than Steve Urkel!"

"Oh, shut up you ass."

"Speaking of ass…" Ari began.

"You better mean ham."

"Of course, of course. Speaking of ham, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? I assume Sue's cooking."

"You'd be wrong. Emily wants to cook dinner this year, since it's the first year she and Sam are a real family or some crap like that. So everybody is headed over to their place for dinner this year."

Even though she barely speaks three sentences, Leah looks completely exhausted.

"I have foods."

Leah arches a brow.

"You have foods?"

"Yes, foods. Foods that I'd love having help preparing. Maybe you'd like to join me at my apartment for this upcoming holiday?"

"Maybe, I'd like to."

Ari stands up from the piano and gathers up his things into a black back pack.

"Text me, let me know."

Then he leaves and Leah smiles at his retreating back.

* * *

 **Mom**

Can I ask you a question?

Tues 12:05 p

* * *

 _Leah we're in the same house. Just come downstairs and ask me._

 _Tues 12:06 p_

* * *

This is not something I really want to do face to face.

12:08 p

* * *

 _Fine, what is it?_

 _Tues 12:09 p_

* * *

Promise you won't get mad?

Tues 12:10 p

* * *

 _Seriously, Leah?_

 _Tues 12:11 p_

* * *

Please, mama?!

Tues 12:11 p

* * *

 _Fine! I won't get mad_

 _Tues 12:12 p_

* * *

Do you care if I go have Thanksgiving dinner with Ari? He has foods and stuff and we're going to make it together. Then we're going black Friday shopping at 6 pm at the local Walmart. Because Walmart sucks for being open on Thanksgiving but Ari wants some Beats and I kinda sorta want to tackle a small child for a Barbie dream house or something like that…

Tues 12:15 p

* * *

 _Are you and Ari dating now?_

 _Tues 12:16 p_

* * *

Do you care if I go?

Tues 12:17 p

* * *

 _No. Go, I'll deal with Emily and Sam this time. You owe me one though._

 _Tues 12:17p_

* * *

Thanks, mama!

Tues 12:18 p

* * *

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley** with **Sam Uley,** **Leah Clearwater** and **9 others**

Only one more day until I can host the best Thanksgiving ever! Can't wait to celebrate with all of my friends and family.

 **42** Likes- **37** Comments- **1** Share

 **Sam Uley:** It can't be the best honey.

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley:** Why not?!

 **Sam Uley:** Because we're going to have so many more together! Every year is going to be better than the next.

 **Quil Ateara:** Heck yeah! Can't wait to eat some good food!

 **Embry Call:** ^I can already taste it man!

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley:** Lol, I'm glad you guys are so excited! The food's definitely going to be good.

 **Leah Clearwater:** I won't be able to make it but I hope you guys a great dinner :)!

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley:** Why aren't you coming? Everybody's going to be there!

 **Paul Lahote:** Seriously, Leah do you always have to fucking ruin everything.

 **Sue Clearwater:** Don't you dare talk to my daughter that way, **Paul**.

 **Sue Clearwater:** Leah's decided to spend her holiday with her boyfriend.

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley:** Boyfriend?!

 **Sam Uley:** What boyfriend?!

 **Paul Lahote:** Sorry, **Sue**.

 **Paul Lahote:** Hahaha, her boyfriend though? Really?

 **Ari Reed:** Yeah, her boyfriend aka me.

 **Leah Clearwater:** Ari go away.

 **Ari Reed:** Aww, babe you ashamed of me? Pwease don't be ashamed of me!

 **Leah Clearwater:** I'm so giving you food poisoning tomorrow.

 **Ari Reed:** Babe, I'll get sick for you.

 **Leah Clearwater:** You're getting slapped, you know that right?

 **Ari Reed:** I know and I'm going to enjoy every second of it :) **#fiftyshadesofLeah**

 **Paul Lahote:** Wow! This is getting weird as hell. So, so so weird.

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley: Ari,** you could come and spend Thanksgivings with us. That way Leah can spend the holiday with you and her family and friends.

 **Ari Reed:** While I thank you for the invitation, I'd much prefer to have Leah to myself this Thanksgivings.

 **Leah Clearwater:** aka he's selfish

 **Emily Lovin'life Uley:** But Leah! This is the first time I'm hosting and I really want you there.

 **Sam Uley:** Yeah, you guys really should come. It would mean a lot to us.

 **Leah Clearwater:** Sorry guys, no can do.

 **Ronalda Barnes:** lmao, this is rich! They're serious aren't they? #theclub

 **Leah Clearwater:** Yes they are.

 **Sam Uley:** Hop off my wife's status, **Ronald**

 **Ronald Barnes:** You don't have to ask me twice, I'm out. Happy Backstabbing, I mean Thanksgiving!

 **Sam Uley:** Leah?!

 **Leah Clearwater:** *shrugs*

 **Paul Lahote:** Seriously, what the hell is going on?

 **Embry Call:** Happy Thanksgiving guys!

* * *

 **Sam**

 _Seriously, Leah?_

 _1:07 p_

* * *

Look at that you can text me at a decent hour. Bravo!

1:10 p

* * *

 _Cut the crap. Why in the hell aren't you coming to the dinner that Emily's hosting?_

 _1:11 p_

* * *

As my mother stated on fb, I'm spending the holiday with my boyfriend.

1:12 p

* * *

 _Where the hell did he come from?_

 _1:12p_

* * *

I'm not doing this with you. I will be spending Thanksgiving with Ari. I hope you and Emily and all the rest have a great dinner.

1:23 p

* * *

 _I will make you come if I have to._

 _1:24 p_

* * *

Oh, is that right? Give me two minutes.

1:25 p

* * *

 **Mom; Sam**

Mom, Sam's trying to alpha order me into going to Thanksgiving dinner at his house.

1:28 p

* * *

 ** _You're trying to do what?_**

 ** _1:32 p_**

* * *

 _It's not like that!_

 _1:33 p_

* * *

Should I attach some screen shots of your texts?

1:34 p

* * *

 _No!_

 _1:34 p_

* * *

 ** _Sam, leave my daughter the hell alone. She's not going to your house for dinner. If you contact her again about this, I'll make sure you regret the day you were born AND I'm going to tell your mother. Don't. Contact. Her. Again._**

 ** _Am I understood?_**

 ** _1:38 p_**

* * *

 _Yes ma'm!_

 _1:38 p_

* * *

Thanks, mama!

1:40 p

* * *

 **Sam**

:p

1:41 p

* * *

"You did what?" Ari laughed as he stirred a boiling pot of pasta. Beside him Leah was chopping vegetables on a wooden board.

The kitchen, like the rest of Ari's apartment, was very small and the two of them were practically shoulder to shoulder as they competed for the limited counter space.

"Started a group text with my mom and told on his butt."

"Haha, poor dude."

"My mom went easy on him."

"Still crazy that you went to mommy on him."

Leah purposely bumped his shoulder, causing him to almost fall.

"Damn you're strong!"

"Eh, I work out?" Ari eyes Leah suspiciously and she quickly changes the subject. "How'd you get a place so close to campus? I thought it would be really expensive."

Ari catches on to what Leah is doing instantly but chooses not to acknowledge the small act of evasion.

"It's sort of rent controlled. The apartment complex is owned by WSU so the rent is set by them too."

"So they're obviously not going to make things too expensive."

"Bingo! Even the electric is capped."

"Cool. This place is really nice."

Ari looked around at his tiny apartment. The place featured a shared living and dining room. His round two person table was only a couple of feet away from his old, black leather sofa and his TV was right next to the door. In the entire room there was only one window. One window. That drove Ari downright insane.

"It's a crap hole."

"It's a place of your own. No meddling little brothers or random La Push dudes who feel like it's their right to come in and out of your home whenever they feel like it. Plus it's in the city."

"That does make it sound a ton better."

Leah smiles. "Better have."

"So, you ready for the winter concert?"

"Yup. My boys are great!"

* * *

 **Incoming Call: Unknown Name, Unknown Number  
**

* * *

"Who is this?"

"Hey, Ms. Clearwater?"

"Javi? Where are you calling from? How in the world did you get my number? It's like 2 am kid!"

"Uh, I'm in jail."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry this took forever. I moved and setting up the internet got a little messy. Everything's good now so here's a short little update!

 **Beauty Eclipsed:** I think about it this way: The dinner is a short term thing, it's one day and missing doesn't affect anything supernatural. It's an easy thing to tattle on and Sam has no real power to force her into going to a dinner. The job is long term and it could possibly interfere with dealing with supernatural problems since she's missing all patrols and pack meetings now. Basically, Sam could use the excuse that their are valid reasons for forcing her back to the pack.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.

* * *

"What did he do?"

Leah just grumbles, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as she speeds down the road towards the Fork's County Police station. Ari eyes her cautiously from the passenger seat. Completely unsure about whether or not he should ask his question again (considering that Leah's grumble did not answer his question) or just keep his mouth shut. Because he's Ari, he goes with the first option rather than the more reasonable second choice.

"What he do?"

"I have no fucking idea!" Leah shouts out. She doesn't mean to but the whole situation has made her more than enraged.

"Uhh…" Ari tries.

"The officer wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not his parent." Leah hits a fist against the steering wheel, causing Ari to jump a little. "I can't believe this shit!"

"Calm down Leah, it's Forks. The kid probably didn't do much of anything."

"I hope your right."

* * *

"He tried to kidnap a four year old girl." Charlie stated after Leah found him at the station and then harassed him for information.

"He what?!" Leah's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, the man looked incredibly exhausted and very frustrated.

"Apparently the little girl is his niece. The boy's brother and the little girl's mother are having custody issues right now."

Leah covers her face with both of her hands for a short moment before sliding them down roughly and groaning. Ari stands beside her awkwardly, not sure if he should try to comfort her or just leave her be.

"What did he think would happen?" Leah finally says. "Did he think kidnapping the kid would solve the problem?"

Charlie shrugs. "I don't know what was running through that kid's mind."

"So what's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Leah asked flabbergasted. "He tried to kidnap a kid, how could nothing happen to him?"

"The niece's mother was more worried than anything. She likes the boy and agreed to let him take the girl to the park. The problem began when the he didn't answer her calls and his brother didn't know where he had gone." An odd look appears on Charlie's face, like he can't quite believe something. "She seemed to truly be worried about not only her daughter but the boy as well. She doesn't want anything to happen to him, said it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Wow, this is pretty crazy." Ari says, speaking for the first time since they entered the police station.

Again, Charlie shrugs. "I've seen worse. We found him and the little girl at a 24hr diner having milkshakes. Want to tell her mom all about her fun day with Tio Javi."

"Are Javi's parents coming to get him soon?"

Charlie shakes his head. "He lives with the brother and so far he doesn't seem too interested in coming to get the boy."

"What? So what's going to happen to him?"

"His brother is his guardian." Charlie looks completely unhappy about this fact. "We have to wait until he finally comes to his senses and comes to get the kid."

Leah pinches the bridge of her nose and groans. "And you don't think that's going to happen do you?"

Charlie takes a deep breath. "This isn't the first time this kid's been in here and this isn't the first time the brother's dragged his feet on coming to get him."

"His brother's a piece of shit then."

"As much as it pains me to say this, the brother's not a bad guy. From what I understand, their parents died not too long ago and he's just having a rough time coping with all of his new responsibilities. Add a custody battle on top of all of that and it's bound to be a mess."

Almost instantly, all the rage Leah feels leaves her. When her father died, she had her mother. Her mother was strong for the family, her mother did all of the hard things. She couldn't imagine doing all the things her mother did and trying to take care of herself and Seth.

"Can you release Javi to me and then I can take him home?"

"I'm sorry Leah, we prefer that a parent or guardian pick up minors."

"I'm his teacher, he called me. Please, Charlie, let me take him home. Just this once." Leah pleads.

Charlie waivers. "Fine! But he goes nowhere but home."

"Got it chief!" Ari and Leah both state.

* * *

The drive to Javi's home starts quiet. Leah focuses on the road, occasionally eying Javi in the backseat, Ari fiddles with the radio station and Javi lays against a door, looking out of a window.

The explosion happens half way through the drive.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Leah shouts out, unable to take the silence any longer.

Both Ari and Javi jump at the sound of her voice, surprised by the loud sound entering the quiet space.

"I don't know." Javi mumbles quietly.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"Leah, calm down. He knows he messed up, don't be too hard on him."

"He runs off with his niece, doesn't answer anyone's calls and causes everyone to be worried sick and you're telling me to not be too hard on him? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Hop off Ari, you're not going to tell me how to talk to one of my boys."

"They're my boys too!"

"Since when?"

"Since I started getting them to actually sing. If it wasn't for me they'd be still standing around while you tried to play piano with your crab claws."

 _"Ms. Clearwater?"_

"Crab claws? Well at least I don't have giant bear claws for hands. You couldn't play the dynamic piano to save your life!"

 _"Mr. Reed?"_

"What about your conducting? You drop the baton like twenty times a rehearsal! I'm surprised you haven't stabbed a kid in the eye yet!"

 _"Hey!"_

"Hahaha, you're just insulting yourself now because you're the one who taught me how to conduct. So eat that."

"MS. CLEARWATER, MR REED!"

"WHAT?!" Leah and Ari both yelled back at the boy, finally hearing him for the first time.

"You drove by my house."

When Leah finally arrives at Javi's house, she parks in front of the walk way and looks back at Javi.

"One thing before you leave?"

"Shoot."

"Why'd you do it?"

"She has my mother's eyes." He replies softly, then he's out of the car and running up the walk. Leah waits until he's through the door before she pulls off.

"This was the most interesting black Friday I've had in years." Ari states as she drives down the tiny residential street.

"Definitely." Leah replies.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _is feeling_ **odd**

Tonight I got to go pick a kid up from jail - _with_ **Ari Reed**

 **5** Likes **-11** Comments **-1** Share

 **Ari Reed:** Oh, the places we go!

 **Sue Clearwater:** Why was the kid in jail?

 **Leah Clearwater:** It's a long story, just call Charlie and ask him.

 **Emily Uley:** If you had just come to Thanksgiving dinner at my house this wouldn't have happened.

 **Ari Reed:** I don't really see how Leah coming to Thanksgiving dinner at your house would have stopped a troubled student choosing to do something reckless.

 **Emily Uley:** Okay, I realize how foolish that sounds. But you can't argue against the fact that if Leah wasn't working that job, she wouldn't have been involved with that student's reckless decisions.

 **Ari Reed:** You're right I can't, but I'm glad that that kid has someone like Leah, who cares for him, in his life.

 **Ari Reed:** Her being there is important. Important.

 **Leah Clearwater:** Thanks, babe.

 **Ari Reed:** No problem, babe :)

 **Paul Lahote:** So, you're really her boyfriend?

* * *

 **Fall Concert Order:**

O Magnum Mysterium

Empty

Cindy

With Bells On

 **Today's Date:** 11/30 

**Concert Date:** 12/10

 **Days until Concert:** 11


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So I've been gone forever. Sorry about that. Sorry this is a short update. Hopefully people are actually still reading this thing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"You know that you're not good enough for her, right?"

Ari took a long sip of his cooler before sitting it down on the wooden counter top of the bar with a soft click. He then looked over at Sam Uley. The other man was shirtless and wearing beige cargo shorts.

"Why are we here, Sam?"

Sam glared at him, his almost black eyes as cold as ice.

"I just told you." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Ari's eyes held a glint of mischief as he looked back at Sam. His lips slowly curved into a smirk.

"No, Sam, that was a question. Would you like to try again?"

Ari got that Sam did not think he was good enough for Leah and he knew it was a bad idea to poke an already irritated bear but he just could not help himself.

Sam growled lowly. Ari didn't even flinch.

"Listen here, you fucking prick," Ari's smirk grew at Sam's words. "You stay the hell away from her."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sam grunted back.

Ari waved his hands around randomly.

"Why all of this? You dumped Leah, married her cousin, got a nice little house. From what I can see you have a pretty sweet life."

"Get to the point."

Ari just chuckled.

"Geez, so impatient."

"Get to the point." Sam growled out once more.

"Fine. What I'm trying to say is if you have such a great life, why do you keep trying to control your ex-girlfriend so much? I just don't get it. Why can't she be happy with someone else and have a job that she loves?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

Ari could hear the hard edge in Sam's voice. It felt like the man was trying to force him into obeying an order.

"Whatever, Sam."

Without another word, Ari stood and left, leaving Sam seething at the bar.

* * *

 **Fall Concert Order:**

O Magnum Mysterium

Cindy

Empty

With Bells On

 **Today's Date:** 12/08

 **Concert Date:** 12/10

 **Days Until Concert:** 2

 **SAT Word of the Day:** Preparation

 **In a sentence:** Preparation is extremely important for pulling off successful concerts. Preparation stops the choral teachers from killing their students.

"Well our choral teachers aren't very prepared if they thought changing the concert order two days before the concert would be a good idea." Mikey stated as he and the other boys entered the choral room.

Dennis shrugged.

"I don't think it really matters."

"Are you serious? It matters a lot!" Mikey argued back.

Dennis groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Why must you be so dramatic?" Abel asked, knowing that Dennis was not going to argue with Mikey.

"I am not dramatic!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "You're always dramatic."

"And you're one to talk. You've been sulking over Kyle like a love sick puppy since he left."

To the left of Mikey, Javi winced. He felt a lot of guilt about Kyle's departure from St. Kassia.

Noah turned away from Mikey and Ben glared at him.

"You're an asshole."

Everyone in the room, including Leah and Ari who had been caught up in a conversation at the piano, turned and looked at Ben.

Ben was usually very sweet and mellow. To hear him curse angrily at another person came as quite a shock.

"Guys we're here to sing." Leah stated as she approached the tiered floor where the boys were talking. "This arguing needs to stop. It's been going on for almost two damn weeks and I'm sick of it. You better shape up or else!"

Ari began playing "dun, dun, dun" on the piano. The boys giggled and Leah shot a glare in his direction before turning back to the boys.

"Now put your stuff away and lets warm-up!"

"I'm all warmed up for you, Ms. Finewater!"

"Good Kevin, now shut up and sing!"

"But how can he shut and..." Javi began. He faltered as soon he noticed Leah staring at him wordlessly.

"Are we ready now?" The boys nodded at their teacher. Leah turned to Ari. "Let's start with A."

Ari began to play the scale and finally the boys began to sing.

And Leah was content.

* * *

 **Sam**

 _This job will never make you happy. You should quit before May._

 _12:09 a_

* * *

I can't even right now.

12:13 a


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Trying to figure out how to write th **e** concert in a good way but since it's not quite there yet I figure I'll treat you guys to some crazy facebook posts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _is feeling_ **excited :D** _with_ **Ari Reed** _and_ **Ronald Barnes**

In about two short hours I will be conducting my first choral concert at the St. Kassia School. The fact that I even got to the point where I am actually teaching and conducting is amazing to me. I am so proud of my boys who worked super hard on their warm-ups, pieces and arriving to class on time. **Ronald** who made me laugh during lunch duty and on here. Lastly but definitely not least, I'm thankful for the amazing **Ari,** who helped me get our boys in line and who got me a really cool glow in the dark baton.

 **22** Likes- **35** Comments-Share

 **Ari Reed:** Thanks babe but it was all you :)! I know that you guys are going to do great tonight!

 **Leah Clearwater:** Of course we're going to do great, you're going to be right up there playing piano.

 **Ronald Barnes:** Aww babe, thanks! You guys are gonna do soooo great many kissy sounds and heart emojis.

 **Ronald Barnes:** You two are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt.

 **Ari Reed:** Well then stop reading it!

 **Ronald Barnes:** I'm tagged in it!

 **Ari Reed:** Untag yoself fool

 **Ronald Barnes:** Why would I do that? What would I use to screw with the two of you then?

 **Leah Clearwater:** lmao! Ronny I love you!

 **Ronald Barnes:** Love you too, sugar!

 **Ari Reed:** Now who's too sweet?

 **Ronald Barnes:** Shut it pretty boy.

 **Embry Call:** Congrats, Leah! I hope you chorus does great tonight!

 **Leah Clearwater:** Thanks, Em! You know we're doing a couple of really good pieces tonight, you're welcome to come out if you like.

 **Embry Call:** I'd love too! What time?

 **Leah Clearwater:** I'll text you the details in a bit.

 **Embry Call:** Cool!

 **Emily Uley:** I'm so happy for you Leah, sad that you'll be missing muffins and movies tonight, but happy nonetheless.

 **Paul Lahote:** Leah conducting? Ha, god help those poor kids.

 **Ari Reed:** Seriously? Why the hell even post if it's going to be negative as hell?

 **Paul Lahote:** I can post whatever the hell I want. Screwing Leah doesn't give you the right to boss anyone around.

 **Ari Reed:** No but you being an utter piece of shit does.

 **Paul Lahote:** Want to say that to my face pretty boy?

 **Ari Reed:** Any time Lahote.

 **Paul Lahote:** You have no idea what I could do to you.

 **Sam Uley:** Cool it, Paul.

 **Ronald Barnes:** Look at that, Sam Uley's come to save the day for ya

 **Ari Reed:** ikr

 **Leah Clearwater:** A girl leaves to make herself a sandwich and she comes back to this mess.

 **Leah Clearwater:** **Paul** shut the hell up. **Sam** get off of my status. **Ronald** and **Ari** I can take care of myself but thank you.

 **Paul Lahote:** Make me.

 **Ari Reed:** Oh, I'll make you.

 **Leah Clearwater:** Shut up, **Paul**. This is the last time I'm saying it. This is a happy day for me and I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it. No one is going to stop that. Do I make myself clear?

 **Embry Call** : Oh, oh you're doing With Bells On, I love that one! This concert is going to be the shit!

 **Leah Clearwater:** Lol, yup

* * *

 **Ari Reed** is feeling **proud** **:)**

Shout out to my number one lady, **Leah** , who's going to be conducting her first concert tonight at the St. Kassia School.

P.S. You look great in your concert dress. The booty is definitely on duty.

 **10** Likes- **6** Comments-Share

 **Leah Clearwater:** While I appreciate the heck out of this post, my mom can see this…and so can the teachers who I'm friends with who are a part of the St. Kassia School teaching group I joined.

 **Sue Clearwater:** Hello Ari.

 **Ari Reed:** Hiya, Mrs. Clearwater.

 **Sue Clearwater:** Booty's on duty, huh?

 **Ari Reed:** …I'm never going to live that down, am I?

 **Leah Clearwater:** Nope.

* * *

 **Kevin Wishyouwasme Burk**

Did anyone else see that chump Mr. Reed checking out Ms. Finewater? I swear dudes need to learn to lay off another man's girl.

Likes- **25** Comments-Share

 **Mikey Smith:** Dude you know your mom can see this right?

 **Kevin Wishyouwasme Burk:** Nah she on restricted.

 **Mikey Smith:** lmao, figures you'd do somethin' like that

 **Dennis:** Your girl?! You're so delusional.

 **Abel Fayiz** : I can't tell if your joking or serious anymore. Either way it's disgusting.

 **Dennis Winters:** He's joking, it's just not funny anymore.

 **Abel Fayiz:** It was never funny. Never.

 **Kevin Wishyouwasme Burk:** I'm not joking! She's fine…water and that joker Mr. Reed thinks he can handle all of that but he can't. Only I can. I see how she look at me.

 **Noah Sullivan:** Like she wants to stab you in the eye?

 **Mikey Smith:** ^Yo, that's cold.

 **Noah Sullivan:** But it's true.

 **Mikey Smith:** No I actually think she doesn't care.

 **Noah Sullivan:** No, I think she wants to kill him.

 **Abel Fayiz:** Mikey is correct. Ms. Clearwater is not fazed at all by his antics anymore. I think she mostly finds him amusing now with only a bit of irritation mixed in sometimes.

 **Ben Porter:** Yeah, Ms. C is cool like that.

 **Ben Porter:** I'm tired of it tho

 **Mikey Smith:** Lol, we know. You called dude an asshole.

 **Robert Clark:** He deserved it. Always so damn disrespectful.

 **Dennis Winters:** That's right, stop disrespecting that woman! Put some respeck on her name!

 **Abel Fayiz:** Seriously?

 **Dennis Winters:** Sorry, couldn't help myself

 **Kevin Wishyouwasme Burk:** Well at least I have the balls to speak up.

 **Javi Del Mar:** Sometimes it's best just to keep your mouth shut.

 **Noah Sullivan:** Agreed.

 **Mikey Smith:** So is anyone actually dressed for this concert yet 'cause I'm not


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

1\. I'm not going to write out this whole concert because I know I can't do it lol. I just did the beginning of the concert and the end. I promise I will try my best with the next three performances.

2\. After this chapter things are going to start to speed up quite a bit. This story will probably end up being around 40 chapters or less.

3\. Another shortie. Next one will be long.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Good evening everyone, I am so glad you all came out tonight!"

Even though her voice sounded bright and sure, Leah was nervous incredibly on the inside. She stood on the stage of St. Kassia's performing arts theater, looking out at a crowd of over 100 people, in nothing but a black quarter sleeve concert dress and black wedge heels. She almost felt naked standing in front of so many people.

"I'm Ms. Clearwater, the director of St. Kassia's Men's Chorus and at the piano we have Mr. Reed, a choral performance major from Washington State University." Ari gave a smile and wave from the piano. "Tonight we have four wonderful pieces for you and we hope that you enjoy them all."

The crowd gave a quick applause and then Leah went to stand in front of the boys. All eight were dressed in white button downs with black bow ties and black slacks. The black dress shoes they wore shined. Leah had made sure of it before the boys went out on to stage.

Leah smiled at the boys, they smiled back at her. Ben flipped his hair once and gave her a thumbs up and Leah had to stop herself from giggling.

"Ready?" She asked silently. After receiving a small nod from each she raised her baton.

For better or for worse, this was it.

 _"O mag-num my - ste – ri um et ad – mi – ra – bi le sa – cra- men - - - - tum."_

* * *

"You were wonderful tonight." Ari stated as he approached Leah from behind.

He had been waiting patiently for her to finish talking to parents. She had spent a particularly long time talking to Javi's brother Jose. Ari could only imagine that Leah had been lecturing the guy about Black Friday and Javi's arrest, even though she had expressed sympathy for the man. When she was finally on her own, Ari decided to make his advance.

Leah turned to Ari with a smile.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself."

Then she was really looking at him, her sparkling brown eyes filled with something akin to gratitude and delight.

"Thank you, Ari. Thank you so, so much for doing all of this."

Suddenly, Ari couldn't speak. He just stared at her.

Leah brows furrowed.

"Ari? You alright?" She asked worriedly.

After another minute or two and before Leah could ask if he was okay again, Ari moved to gently cup her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide as he moved in and kissed her. Within a few seconds she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers and the gentleness of his thumbs as they stroked her cheeks.

"Woo, Get it Mr. Reed!"

They broke apart quickly and looked to see Mikey grinning at them. Before Leah could scold the boy, he ran off down the hall.

"I'm going to kill that kid." Leah grumbled, eyes focused on the kid running away from them.

Ari chuckled softly. "No you're not."

Leah looked up at him. She gulped as she remembered how close they were, what they had just done.

"Uh, I should probably be getting home."

Ari rolled his eyes.

"We can talk about the kiss later. But we are going to talk about it."

Leah groaned. "I know but can't a girl get some sleep first."

Ari shook his head and chuckled again.

"Sure a girl can. See ya, tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

 **Embry**

 _Great concert! I really loved it when the kids threw their bow ties off the stage and put on those red and green ties for with bells._

 _10:08p_

* * *

Thanks Em and thanks for coming out!

10:10 p

* * *

 _No problem_

 _10:10p_

* * *

The next morning, Leah couldn't help but wake with a smile.

She sang show tunes in the shower.

She danced her beige slacks on and waltzed with her purple blouse.

Much to Seth's dismay, she ruffled his hair as he passed him in the hall.

She even made breakfast, to Sue's surprise.

She raced Ben on his skateboard as they headed to school and she didn't even complain when Kevin stumbled into the classroom two minutes late.

Her mood didn't shift until she realized that there was no sign of Ari.

"Oh shit." Abel whispered.

Everyone, aside from the worried Leah, looked at him surprised.

"What? No Mr. Reed is a bad sign."

Deep down they all knew he was right. When class ended that day, Leah was out of the door before any of the boys.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** A little longer this time!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Incoming Call:** Ari Reed

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, huh?"

Leah wore a pair of flannel pajama pants and a purple t-shirt as she paced the length of her full sized bed barefoot.

Angry was an understatement for how she felt right now.

How dare Ari not call her for 3 days and not show up for school for just as many?

How dare he?

"He died."

And then suddenly all of the fire left Leah. She instantly stopped pacing; freezing where she stood.

"Your father."

Leah could hear Ari take a deep, ragged breath.

"Yeah."

Then Leah heard the phone beep and when she looked down she saw that Ari had hung up.

* * *

The next morning Leah arrived at St. Kassia early and instead of going into the building and running around her empty classroom, she instead decided to sit in her jeep. She sat there with her face pressed against the window with the radio on. Not really listening but not really thinking either.

 _Tap, tap_

Leah shot up quickly, brown eyes quickly meeting black. She recognized Abel instantly. His mouth was raised slightly, giving her a small smile and his dark eyed stare was unwavering. She unlocked the car doors and gestured towards the passenger seat and in no time he had made his way over and climbed into the vehicle.

For only one second, Leah questioned whether or not sitting in a car with a student was an unethical thing for a teacher to do. She quickly pushed the thought away.

"Morning, kid."

"Good morning, Ms. Clearwater."

Then Abel was staring at her again. Quietly examining Leah as if she were an equation that he was trying to solve. But not quite. As he looked at her, Leah felt that he already knew the answer.

"Quit staring, kid. It's making me uncomfortable." Was what Leah wanted to say but before she could even get the words out Abel spoke and as he spoke he still stared at her.

"You are the wolf."

Leah schooled her features carefully. She did not look shocked at all, just incredibly skeptical. Like a human being confronted with something utterly ridiculous.

 _If only it were utterly ridiculous,_ she thought.

"Abel," Leah began but was soon cut off by Abel putting his hand up, stop signing her.

"You are the wolf." His voice was sure and firm.

"Abel," She tried but again was cut off.

"I'm sorry for his loss."

Leah eyed him curiously.

"Are you a mind reader or something?"

While she was only joking, after the last couple of years Leah wouldn't be surprised if he was.

To her relief though, Abel shook his head.

"It's a feeling that I have."

Then something dawned on Leah.

"The first day Ari didn't come to class you said, 'Oh shit'. Was that your feeling?"

"Yes. I felt your worry win out over your joy."

Leah could see how concerned he was for her and she rushed to reassure him.

"I'm okay, kid. Now, I'm okay."

"Okay."

"Sooo…" Abel stared at Leah not speaking a word. She took the hint; he wasn't going to tell. "Our secret?"

Abel smiled brightly at her.

"Our secret."

Leah's stomach growled loudly and Abel laughed.

"Hey, kid, I didn't have breakfast!"

* * *

 **Ari**

 _I'll be back tomorrow…with music!_

 _12:08p_

* * *

Wow, with music?! What I did I do to deserve all that goodness?

12:09p

* * *

 _You just are :P_

 _12:12p_

* * *

:D

12:12p

* * *

"Reed texting you?"

Leah's eyes snapped up from her phone, eying Ronald curiously. The man was leaning up against the back cafeteria wall beside her, eyes trained on her and smiling at her knowingly.

"How do you know?"

"You're smiling like a love sick fool."

Leah rolled her eyes. Then she decided to look away from Ronald altogether and out at the cafeteria full of students. She spotted Ben and Mikey arguing about...what pizza toppings were complimentary? She hoped her ears were catching the conversation wrong but when Abel looked at her and winked and smiled, she knew she was right.

"He still avoiding the dead dad thing?"

Leah, still not looking at him, nodded.

"I can't make him talk about it." Then she sighed. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to help him. It's been almost three years and I still haven't fully dealt with my own dad's death and he was a good man. Ari's was a piece of shit."

"I love my brother and he's the piece of shit who stole my girlfriend, married her and had five kids with her. But I love him and his children…and her."

Leah was taken aback. Usually Ronald was light hearted and humorous but in that moment she could feel depth, something real coming from him.

"So you're saying that he loves his father despite everything?"

Leah already understood that that may be the case but asking it did not hurt.

Ronald shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not a therapist, sugar." Leah shoved his shoulder and he glared at her. "I'm just saying that people are complex and we can feel many things about one thing even if we don't want to."

"I get that completely. I just can't help him if he won't talk to me."

"He will." Then he laughed. "Just not when you want him to."

"But I want him to now!"

Ronald laughed harder.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're super impatient, sugar?"

Leah grinned at him.

"Plenty of people."

They sat in silence for a bit, scanning the cafeteria. Leah enjoyed this time of day a lot more than she thought she would. Sure the kids were rambunctious and loud and the lunch ladies scowled at her when she asked for extra sloppy joe but leaning up against the back wall with Ronald and chatting about the day made her happy.

Her days at St. Kassia were happy.

St. Kassia made her happy.

"I'm going to be subbing a gym class after this want to tag along?" Ronald wiggled his brows seductively. "We're going to play dodge ball with over 70 big bouncy red balls."

That would make Leah happy.

Leah leaned into Ronald, her lips almost touching his ear.

"Oh, Mr. Barnes, don't tempt me."

"Mr. Barnes, Ms. Clearwater!"

The two instantly jumped away from each other, looking wide eyed at the elderly nun who was wagging a finger in their direction.

"They'll be none of that in my cafeteria, around these students. Am I clear?"

Both nodded and 'Yes Sister Vera' tumbled out of their mouths.

Satisfied, Sister Vera left slowly made her way away from them and out of the cafeteria. As soon as she was gone, both Leah and Ronald burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"I haven't see her in two days. Thought she died or something." Ronald stated through chuckles. Leah only laughed harder at his words.

When they both settled down a bit, Ronald looked at Leah with a bright smile.

"We should piss off the nuns more often."

"Definitely."

The bell rang and Ronald offered his hand to Leah.

"Come my lady, my sack of bouncy red balls awaits."

Laughing again, Leah took his hand.

"Take me to your sack of balls!"

As they skipped out of the cafeteria together, Leah felt it again.

She was happy. So very, very happy.

* * *

 **Sam**

FUCK YOU!

12:59p

* * *

I AM NOT QUITTING MY JOB BECAUSE YOU SAY SO!

12:59p

* * *

FOR ONCE IN THE LAST FEW YEARS I'M HAPPY AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN THAT FOR ME

12:59p

* * *

 _If I have to alpha order you Leah, I will._

 _1:02p_

* * *

FUCK YOU! I DON'T CARE!

1:03p

* * *

 _You're not thinking straight._

 _1:05p_

* * *

You're right I'm not. I've got some guy's sack of red balls and I'm about to throw them at some unsuspecting kids. I'm so not thinking.

1:05p

* * *

 _Leah_

 _1:06p_

* * *

Sam?

1:06p

* * *

 _I alpha order you to quit your teaching job._

 _1:10p_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: sa**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater:** That moment is definitely not leading to Leah forgiving Sam and Emily. Ronald was just touching on the fact that people can have conflicting feeling about other people and situations. He used the only example he had that was similar to Ari's experience.

 **Demoness-Marlstonwells69ner:** Leah has not shifted since she started working at St. Kassia in September. Now it's mid-December. Her wolf is still "active" though because Abel can sense her.

 **Apocalypse owner:** And we'll never know because I'm pulling a Breaking Dawn lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Leah looked down at the text, staring at the words written there hard. She expected to feel something but she felt nothing at all.

Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, Leah was smiling. And it wasn't any kind of smile, it was that "My ex-boyfriend tried to force me to do something but I don't have to do shit he says" kind of smile.

"Earth to Leah!" Ronald called as he approached her with two black mesh bags; one filled with red balls and the other with yellow. "Time to ball. Pick a color, pick a side."

"I thought you only had big sack full of red bouncy balls, Ronny my boy?"

Ronald's brow furrowed as he looked Leah up and down.

"You're too happy right now. I'm going to have to beat you."

Leah smirked at him.

"I want to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **Adjudication Pieces:**

Little Blades of Grass-Timothy Takach

My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose-James Mulholland

Be Still My Soul- Katharina Amalia Dorothea von Schlegel

Plorate Filii Israel (Jephte)-Giacomo Carissimi

Jeeze, can't we sing some pop music?- **CallmeKingMike**

Michael, No we will not be singing any pop music in my classroom. **–Ms. Clearwater**

Ms. Clearwater, did you know that Be Still, My Soul is a Lutheran hymn? **–Noah**

Ari? **–Ms. Clearwater**

…I thought I told you that when you picked out the piece. **–Mr. Reed**

It would actually really be nice to know more about the pieces and the composers. **–Javi**

Noooo! **–Mikey**

This is going to become something, is it not? **–Dennis**

I believe it will my friend. **–Abel**

Project time! **–Ms. Clearwater**

NOOOO! **–Mikey**

Is it going to be a group assignment? 'Cause I'd love to group up with you anytime. **–Kevin**

No. **–Ms. Clearwater and Mr. Reed**

Sooo…my long board broke. Anyone, want to give me a ride to school or a bit? **–Ben**

I can't wait! When is the assignment due? Are we doing all the composers? One each? A paper? Powerpoint? Prezi? **–Robert**

NOOOOOOOO **–Mikey**

Slow your roll kid, I'll get the details out by tomorrow. **–Ms. Clearwater**

Also, STOP WRITING ON MY CHALKBOARD!

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class and chalkboard writing, Leah and Ari stood in the classroom alone.

"We need to talk." Ari stated after a long moment.

Leah's lips instantly curved into a mischievous grin.

"That's the understatement of the year."

Ari smiled back at her. He was so relieved that she wasn't angry at him, especially since he'd disappeared right after they had kissed.

"I don't think so."

"Well for me it is." Leah rocked on her heals, not really looking at him "Sooo…"

"That kiss meant a lot to me."

Leah looked up at Ari then, a heated glare boring into his started brown orbs.

"I know the kiss meant a lot to you. We've been flirting for weeks, pretending to date, we spent Thanksgiving together and we're probably going to do the same with Christmas and New Years. It's about damn time we made this relationship official. This is not about the kiss."

Leah closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I know I need to be patient. I know I need to wait for you to want to talk to me about this and I will." Leah opened her eyes, staring directly into Ari's again. But this time she wasn't glaring, instead her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Just don't shut me out again, okay?"

"Leah…" Ari tried.

Leah waved him off before he could even finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Thanks."

"Now come one, let's go help Ronald confiscate kid's lunches." Leah stated as the exited the chorus room.

Ari snorted.

"Confiscate? That man's straight up stealing."

Leah did not respond but she did smile a little. They'd be okay. She knew that for certain.

* * *

"So your one of Leah's students?"

There were not many things Seth Clearwater disliked. For a werewolf and a young adult he was pretty easy going.

There was one thing that could set him off though. One thing that should be never done. Ever.

Eating his food.

Seth had begrudgingly tolerated Jacob Black rummaging through his family's fridge, had painfully let it slide when Quil Ateara, little Claire AND Embry Call had gone through his fridge and was very close to knocking out Jared over a ham sandwich but this, this had almost sent him over the edge.

That morning he had skipped down the steps happily, inhaling the wonderful smell of fried egg, bacon and pancakes with a fresh cup of orange juice on the side as he did so. When he got to the kitchen, instead of finding a plate set out for him he found a tall (almost as tall as him) boy with long brown hair sitting at HIS table and HIS plate of food.

So here he was.

"Yeah." The boy stated as he shoveled food into his face. Seth was surprised he even bothered to use the fork. 6

"I'm her brother, Seth."

The boy crammed a few more bites of food into his face and then took a long sip of his orange juice. When he was done, he offered Seth a lazy smile.

"Ben."

"My sister taking you to school now?"

Ben nodded his head back and forth rapidly.

"Yeah, said she'd' take me till the end of the year."

"How come?"

"I broke my long board. Ma says this is the 6th one this year…and the last one too."

Seth groaned internally. The kid was okay; Seth liked him already.

Ben eating his breakfast though? He did not like that at all.

Leah ran past the kitchen entry way, calling out as she did so.

"Morning Ben, going to start the truck, ten minute limit, finish your breakfast!"

"Kay!" Ben called back with his mouth full.

Seth just looked between Ben and the empty hall where Leah had been seconds ago utterly confused. He just could not believe this was happening. What about his breakfast?

Ben smiled at him.

"Your mom makes great food."

Seth let is head fall against the table and he groaned loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** A shorty before I run off to work. I'll post again later on tonight.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 _Monday_

 **10 Missed Calls:** Sam Uley

* * *

 _Tuesday_

 **23 Missed Calls:** Sam Uley

* * *

 _Wednesday_

 **37 Missed Calls:** Sam Uley

* * *

 _Thursday_

 **41 Missed Calls:** Sam Uley

* * *

 _Friday_

 **56 Missed Calls:** Sam Uley

* * *

Leah stretched out her entire body, intentionally rubbing her skin roughly against the blue and grey quilt beneath her, and yawned deeply. Then she nuzzled herself against Ari's back, her face buried in the crock of his neck. She breathed in the scent of his Old Spice body wash with a smile before she pressed her lips against his neck and kissed him there softly.

"He's been doing this all week?" Ari asked as he turned over in the full sized bed. Leah quickly readjusted herself, curling up against his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes." Leah answered quietly. "And since it's Saturday now and he's still calling, he probably plans to do it all weekend too."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't do what he told me to."

Ari moved again, hovering over her now. His eyes were boring into hers. She gulped loudly; she knew exactly what was coming.

"What did he tell you to do?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"He wants me to quit St. Kassia…now." She shook her head slowly; her eyes did not leave his. "More like weeks ago."

"Why does Sam think he has that kind of power?"

Ari saw it. The mixture of pain and anger and defeat in her eyes.

"Because he does."

"No he doesn't." Ari argued back forcefully.

Leah chuckled bitterly.

"I think he may not be able to order it anymore. At least it didn't seem to work over text message. But what the fuck does that matter? My mom's an elder, my brother and half the boys his age and a little older are a part of it. Then there's Jacob Black and that whole mess."

Leah fully realized that she was rambling but even with her own brain telling her to stop and Ari's confused face peering down at her, she couldn't stop.

"Everything is against me. There is no freedom for me, no escape. I love those boys and that school and that stupid choral music…I love you."

Against her will, Leah began to sob hysterically. The weight of the world was crashing down on her shoulders. Finally, she could feel the magnitude of her situation. Why the hell was she even fighting.

"I love you too."

Ari pushed Leah's hair behind her ears, the locks haven grown long since she had not cut them in several months, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Softly he repeated, "I love you too."

Leah sniffled, her tears slowing. She offered Ari her best smile, it was like the sun shining after a storm to him. He surged forward and kissed her. Leah moaned when Ari's tongue entered her mouth and his arms locked around her wrists, effectively pinning her to the bed. Ari kissed her harder when he felt her legs wrap around his hips.

"Mmm…" Leah hummed when Ari moved away from her mouth and found the space between her neck. He kissed and licked and nipped there until Leah was squirming beneath him.

"Stop teasing." Leah growled out lowly.

Ari laughed giddily as he removed a hand from one of her wrists, sliding down her body and underneath her shirt until he cupped a breast. He loved the way her body shivered beneath him as his hands roamed her body.

"Sorry, babe, no can do."

Through the fabric of her bra, Ari pinched a nipple. He relished in the sound she made as he did so and the way her body arched into his hand, allowing him more access.

"Ass." Leah huffed out between deep, labored breaths.

Ari smirked.

"I'll have some of that too."

Leah almost rolled her eyes but instead she chose to dig her heals into his hips, pressing him even further between her thighs.

Ari groaned loudly.

"Who's the tease now?"

Before Leah could respond with a word or a kiss, her cell phone rang.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _is feeling_ **irritated**

Can't I just have one day?!

 **3** Likes- **4** Comments-Share

* * *

 **Emily Uley:** Why won't you just call my husband back? You have time for facebook but not for that?

 **Ronald Barnes:** Are fucking serious right now? You're asking another woman, one he used to date and who's also your cousin, to call your husband. I can't even right now.

 **Leah Clearwater:** I don't want to call your husband. I shouldn't have to. I should be able to be left the hell alone.

 **Leah** **Clearwater:** And WHAT I DO WITH MY TIME IS MY GODDMAN BUSINESS!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

1\. Sorry this so late, it was supposed to be here yesterday.

2\. Next chapter I will show the assignment sheet and it will primarily about the boys and a little Leah.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Sam**

 _We really, really need to talk._

 _1:03 p_

* * *

Why?

1:06 p

* * *

 _You know why. Quit working the damn school and start being more serious about your role in the pack._

 _1:10 p_

* * *

That's not what I'm talking about.

1:11 p

* * *

Why are you so hell bent on making me quit a job when it's not necessary? The last vamp attack we had was 10 months ago and it was taken care of in less than two minutes. Most of the vampires who live up here stick to the cities and that isn't even our jurisdiction. Why am I so damn necessary in a pack of damn near 15? Why? I just want to know why?

1:27 p

* * *

Now you're quiet.

3:46 p

* * *

Now we don't need to talk.

3:46 p

* * *

All I want to know is why.

7:18 p

* * *

If you can give me one reason, one valid, honest reason why, I'll do whatever you want. I'll fall back in line, do my patrols, anything. Just give me an answer, a real answer.

10:23 p

* * *

 _I don't have to explain myself to you Leah._

 _10: 25 p_

* * *

You're such a fucking coward, Sam Uley.

10:25 p

* * *

I'm not doing shit until you can give me one reason. One. That's all I'm asking for.

10:26p

* * *

"Oh my love is like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June. O my love's like the melody that's sweetly played in tune."

The keys of the piano glided under Ari's sure touch as he played and sang quietly. His eyes were no longer on the sheet music on the stand before him though. He was watching Leah as she talked to the boys through their composer/piece assignment.

"As fair art thou, my bonie lass, so deep in love am I. And I will love thee still, my dear, till a' the seas gang dry."

Ari shook his head and chuckled softly when he heard Mikey groan.

"Are you serious about this, Ms. Clearwater? I mean this isn't history class. I don't see what the hel, I mean heck this matters." Mikey tried to argue.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"It is important to understand the music that we sing. To know it's history, to care about who created it, why it was created, the reasoning behind its creation and its structure. Not only are these things really important but they enhance our overall performance of the pieces that we are trying to bring to life through our singing. Music and chorus are important. Just as important as your history class and they have just as much to offer."

Ari froze. Ever since he was child, ever since the day he heard Verdi's La Traviata playing on the radio in his tiny home in Forks, he loved music. He loved singing. That was why he was here helping Leah, trying to help keep these boys singing. He imagined that he'd marry another singer or a pianist. Anyone who was a musician and who loved music as much as he did.

Leah wasn't a musician and she may not love music as much as he did, but Ari saw that she respected it, that she saw worth in it. He was more than content with that.

"I agree Ms. Clearwater, I think music is just as important and just as great as any other subject." Robert agreed almost immediately.

Ari and the rest of the boys in the class groaned. Ari really thought that Leah needed to nip that thing with Robert in the bud. The poor kid was going to be miserable as hell when he realized that he would never have a chance but it was definitely necessary.

"Of course you agree." Mikey muttered under his breath.

Abel whispered something in Dennis's ear and the other boy almost instantly started laughing.

"I agree too." Noah chimed in. "I for one enjoy research and learning new information."

"Of course you do." Mikey muttered once again.

Dennis whispered in Abel's ear and Abel turned to his friend with a small smile on his face.

"I don't mind doing it either." Javi spoke up quietly. "I think it'll be fun."

Mikey groaned and Leah smirked over at the boy.

Kevin shrugged. "Anything for Ms. Finewater."

Leah blew him a kiss and Kevin pretended to catch it. Ari's eyes twitched as he watched the two. He hated that flirty kid.

Mikey looked to Ben desperately and began to plead.

"Come on Benny boy, you don't want to do this crap either, right?"

"She gives me rides to school, the least I can do is this project. Plus, she's just pure awesomeness."

"Ugh! I hate all of you guys."

"Aww, poor Mikey Wikey." Leah cooed. "Such a big baby over a research project."

The boy crossed his arms and huffed which earned a chuckle from Leah. Before Mikey could grumble about anything else, the bell rang.

"Okay boys, here's the assignment and good luck!"

Leah handed each boy an assignment sheet as the left the room. She made sure to ruffle Kevin's hair and give Mikey a patronizing pat on the cheek.

Leah closed the chorus doors and turned to find Ari smiling at her from the piano.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Lunch with Ronald and then home to deal with my mother, brother and probably Sam."

"How about we do lunch with Ronald and then instead of all the rest you come home with me?" Ari wiggled his brows in mock seduction. "And we finish what we started on Saturday?"

"Mmm…I don't know."

"Don't tease me woman."

Leah smirked, finger on her chin.

"Like you did to me?"

Ari leaned against the piano and arched a brow.

"Like I did?"

He stood then and slowly walked towards Leah, his dark eyes boring into her the entire time. Leah shivered at his approach. When he finally stood in front of her, invading her personal space, she found that she couldn't breathe and that she was weak in the knees.

"Oh honey, I was just getting started."

Leah gulped loudly; she stared down at his chest only.

"Oh really?"

Ari grinned as he cupped Leah's chin and forced her to stare up at him.

"Really."

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _is feeling_ **SO DAMN GOOD :D**

^Just that. Just all of that.

 **23** Likes- **1** Comment-Share

* * *

 **Ronald Barnes:** FINALLY!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

1\. Sorry I did not edit much so this may be a mess.

2\. I plan to have a ton of fun with the snippets of the boys' papers later on.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Please Prepare the piece that you are assigned to. You are ALL (this includes you Michael) in charge of the learning process. For this assignment students will be required to research an assigned composer and piece, write an essay on the assigned topic and then create and present a powerpoint on the topic with the partner they were paired with.

 **Essay (Due: January 18** **th** **)(90%):**

1\. Two Parts. One part being the basic biographical information about the composer (when they were born, background, musical history/background, etc.) and the second being general and analytical information about the piece (genre, style, form and structure, etc).

2\. Five FULL pages

3\. 12pt font, Times New Roman

4\. APA style + Cover Page

5\. Works cited + footnotes

6\. At least five sources. Two sources MUST be books or written, one source may be a performance clip of the piece (youtube or a classical music database) and another source may be an analyzed cop of the text and the sheet music (talked to Dr. Ayala and he said you all were in music theory so I know you can do it).

 **Presentation (Due: See assigned topic)(10%):**

1\. At least 11 slides. One slide for sources; sources from the essay may be used.

2\. Be Creative, you can do almost anything!

 **Composer and Piece Assignments:**

 _Plorate filii Israel (Historio de Jephte), Giacomo Carissimi_ (January 19th) _:_ Kevin Burke and Noah Sullivan

 _My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose, James Mulholland_ (January 20th) _:_ Robert Clark and Dennis Winters

 _Be Still, My Soul, Katharina Amalia Dorothea von Schlegal_ (January 21st) _:_ Abel Fayiz and Ben Porter

 _Little Blades of Grass, Timothy Takach_ (January 22nd) _:_ Michael Smith and Javi Del Mar

* * *

Leah's yesterday had been fantastic. She spent had spent a lot of time with Ari doing…things. So she knew for certain that today was going to be hell especially since she'd handed the assignment out to the boys the previous day.

"With Kevin?! You paired me with Kevin!" Noah shouted as he entered the room that morning.

Leah looked up from the score she had been studying and arched a brow at the boy. From the piano Ari hummed I told you so quietly. Leah would have growled at him is she wasn't so focused on the sight before her.

Leah had never seen the tall boy so irate. His long black hair was clinging to the sides of his face from sweat, it was as if he'd ran a marathon before coming to her classroom. His hazel eyes burned with anger. Leah was used to seeing him cold but not angry.

"Yes I paired you with Kevin." Leah stated calmly.

The boy looked like he was about to explode. If the situation didn't seem so dire, Leah would be laughing.

"Why him though? It could have been anyone but him. Please let it be anyone but him." Noah pleaded softly.

Leah shook her head.

"Sorry kid. I didn't put Dennis and Abel together even though I'm sure they'd love that. Heck, Javi is with Michael. You know how fun that's going to be for him?"

Noah actually cracked a smile.

"He deserves it."

Leah chuckled a little.

"Why? Because he doesn't like your friend Kyle? Because Kyle's parent's sent him away?"

Noah glared at Leah wordlessly.

"You're going to have to get over that kid. Noah doesn't have to like anyone he doesn't and Kyle got himself sent away when he thought fighting was the appropriate response for rejection."

When Noah remained quiet, Leah moved away from her score and walked towards him. She rested a hand firmly on his shoulder, it surprised her that he didn't flinch away, and looked into his eyes.

"Noah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that life sucks. I'm sorry that you liked that boy." When Noah didn't deny it, Leah continued. "I'm sorry that you weren't the one that he wanted. I'm sorry that you may never see him again. But it's not the end of the world. You'll live, we all do."

The other boys began piling into the chorus room, chatting away about the project. Noah stepped away from Leah and looked everywhere but at her. Leah took the hint.

"Morning, boys."

"I got a bone to pick with you." Mikey started. Leah groaned internally. "Why'd you give me that Takach guy."

Leah grinned.

"You said something about popular music. He's popular and modern."

"I said pop music!"

Leah's grin grew.

"Eh, all the same to this old lady."

At the piano, Ari chuckled as he played through a scale in thirds.

"Has anyone ever told you that you complain too much, kid?"

Mikey threw a glare in Ari's direction.

"I really liked my assigned piece, Ms. Clearwater." Robert stated happily. "The piece is really lovely and the poem is incredibly beautiful."

Leah loved that chubby boy and his warm dimpled smile.

"Thank you, Robert." She looked pointedly at Mikey. "I'm glad that someone can appreciate my choices."

Mikey grumbled under his breath.

"Okay boys, line up! Warm up time!"

"What we warming up on, boss?" Ari called out.

Leah shrugged.

"Let's do a C major scale in solfege, starting with bass. Tenors you start when basses hit mi and so on and so forth."

Leah raised her baton. At the downbeat she heard the deep voices of her basses.

* * *

 **Emily Uley** _is feeling_ **excited :D**

 _Forks, Washington-3hrs ago_

Who's on for Christmas tree shopping with Sam and I at the Forks Lot on Saturday? It's going to be lit!

 **2** Likes-Comment-Share

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _became friends with_

 **Nora Yoon**

 _Band Teacher at the St. Kassia School_

 **Ann Burk**

 _Pediatric Nurse at St. Josephs_

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _is feeling_ **happy :)**

 _Forks, Washington-10min ago_

I'm going to miss my boys like crazy but I am so happy for Christmas break in 3 days. Ari and I are picking out a tree for the house Saturday afternoon if anyone wants to join us.

 **12** Likes- **27** Comments-Share

* * *

 **Ronald Barnes:** You know I'll be there, sugar. Might even get a tree of my own, hang some whiskey bottles from it. *Scratches beard in thought* Yeah I like the sound of that

 **2Replies** - **Leah Clearwater:** LMAO

 **-Ari Reed:** How are you even still a teacher?!

* * *

 **Embry Call:** I'd love to come along! Mom's not in the mood to go this year. But either way it would be great to catch up with you since I didn't get to see much of you at the concert.

 **1Reply** - **Leah Clearwater:** Great! It'll be nice to see ya :)!

* * *

 **Ann Burk:** Mind if Kevin and I join you? I'm sure my son would love your company ;)

 **2Replies** - **Leah Clearwater:** Lol, sure! Leave the boy in the car though.

 **-Ann Burk:** How dare you Ms. Clearwater?! Where else did you think I was going to leave him :D?

* * *

 **Nora Yoon:** I'll go but if it means I can stop **Ronald** from defiling a Christmas tree.

 **7Replies** - **Ronald Barnes:** I'm not defiling the tree!

- **Nora Yoon:** The whisky bottles?

- **Ronald Barnes:** Harmless decoration!

- **Nora Yoon:** Mmmhmm…

 **-Leah Clearwater:** I'm glad you're coming Nora, I need someone to keep Ronald out of my hair.

- **Nora Yoon:** You owe me a sub for this.

 **-Leah Clearwater:** Lol, that can definitely be arranged.

* * *

 **Sam Uley:** I can't believe you're doing this. You know Emily want to go Christmas tree shopping on Saturday and yet here you are making plans instead of just going with her.

 **6Replies** - **Ronald Barnes:** Saw this coming from miles away.

- **Nora Yoon:** Who is this guy?

 **-Ari Reed:** Leah's married ex.

 **-Nora Yoon:** Wow.

- **Ann Burk:** Lol, seriously?

- **Leah Clearwater:** Ugh, I wish he wasn't but yes. What do you want Sam?

* * *

 **Sam Uley:** For you to stop hurting my wife.

* * *

 **Emily Uley:** This really hurts Leah. Why are trying to take everyone tree shopping, taking them away from me?

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater:** Aside from Embry, YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF THESE PEOPLE. I took no one from you. These are my friends/co-workers and we are choosing to hang out together. End of story.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater:** To the rest, I'm pm you all about Saturday in a little bit.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I'm trying to work on finishing this story before I head back to school and more work so this one is a little fast paced. Hopefully, my editing paid off and this thing has little to no mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Just Noah and Javi at measure 23 please."

Leah was beyond annoyed at the moment. Her two altos (really only one) were having a petty disagreement that was leaking into her chorus room. For the last half hour Noah had been intentionally singing either too loudly, out of tune or not at all.

She did not like that one bit.

"I do not care what is going on between the two of you." Leah fixed the two boys with a hard glare. "I need the two of you to come to some kind of agreement in your singing."

Javi nodded his head up and down vigorously, his wide brown eyes regarding his teacher with a sort of fearful respect.

Noah did not look in Leah's direction at all, instead his eyes were trained on his feet.

"Measure 23." Leah repeated again.

"And I will luve thee still, my dear, till a' the seas gang dry."

Leah smiled when the two boys sounded as one, in tune and ending at the same time.

"Very good."

"Tenors join in please." Both tenors, Kevin and Robert, straightened up at her words. "Again at measure 23."

"I will luve thee still, my dear," The two altos sang.

Underneath the tenors sang, "As fair art thou, my bonnie lass."

"Till a' the seas gang dry."

"So deep in luve I am."

With a wave of the hand, Leah cut the boys off.

"Nice work, guys! Now let's add some bass. I'll catch you two baritones in a bit, you guys have a different thing going on there."

At the piano, Ari smiled down at the keys. He absolutely loved Leah's enthusiasm.

Before the basses could even join in, Leah stopped the boys once more. She ignored their annoyed groans and grinned at them wickedly.

"Can someone tell me what the text of this piece is talking about?"

Ari's smile grew. She said piece not song.

"It's about a man's first love." Robert answered quietly. His soft brown eyes focused on Leah's face. For once he did not seem nervous or shy.

Ari almost groaned. He still thought that Leah really needed to do something about that boy.

"Correct. Doesn't seem like it's returned, does it?" The boys shook their heads. "How do you think a man who is sure he'll love one woman forever would sing if that love was not returned?"

"Like a damn cry baby." Mikey stated with a chuckle.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Or…"

"Like a man who'd lost his will."

Leah smiled at Noah.

"Exactly! We can't just sing the notes and the words guys. You need to put some emotion behind it. You need to sing like a man who has a hopeless love with a tragic reality."

"One of us won't have any problem with that." Mikey grumbled.

Ben bumped the other boy's shoulder hard and shot him a glare when he looked in his direction.

"Alright, once more from," Leah glanced at the clock in the back of the room. It was seven minutes until the end of class. "The top. Let's go from the top and then we'll play a quick round of can you hear that interval for dismissal."

The boys almost groaned but knew that complaining would not get them what they wanted.

Leah raised her baton, counted off one measure and then on the second the boys began to sing.

As soon as the boys finished the song, Leah and Ari dived right into naming intervals.

Ari played two keys on the piano.

"Who's got that one?" Leah called out.

"Minor 6th." Abel answered quickly.

Ari gave Leah a thumbs up and Leah waved the boy off. Abel grabbed his bag and walked to stand by the chorus door.

Ari played two more keys.

"Minor 3rd." Javi said unsure.

"Major 6th?" Noah asked at the same time.

"Javi is correct. Noah you're hearing it backwards."

Noah glared at Javi and the other boy paid him no mind, instead he gathered his things and went to stand by Abel at the back of the room.

"Mikey!" Leah called out excitedly. She had noticed the boy try to peek at the cell phone poorly hidden in the right pocket of his jeans. "You're next!"

Ari smirked at the scowling boy before playing another set of keys.

The boy stopped scowling as soon as he heard the interval.

"Tritone."

Even Leah could spot that one right away, the interval sounded so awful. The boy happily ran to the back of the room at Leah's go ahead.

Two more keys and Ben was joining the other boys.

The next interval, a perfect 4th, was caught by Noah and he finally got to make his way to the back of the room. He grumbled the entire way, he personally believed that it should have been three intervals sooner.

Robert and then Dennis followed him. Kevin, of course, was last.

"Why can't an interval be called perfect water?" He had asked with a grin before giving in to Ari's glare and answering, "Perfect 5th."

Leah smiled at the boys lined up at the back of the room.

"Close your eyes guys. I have one last thing to do before I let you off to winter break freedom."

"Well technically we have two more classes after this."

"Shut it, Mikey." Leah called out before walking over to the piano and retrieving a large black bag that was sitting by Ari's feet. "And make sure your eyes are closed."

Leah was quick with giving the boys her gift. As soon as she was done the bell rang and the boys opened their eyes. Their hands automatically reached for their heads.

Leah smiled as the boys pulled the red and white santa hats off of their heads and saw their names bedazzled on the front.

"Go on, get out of my classroom!"

The boys smiled at her, yelling "Merry Christmas!" and "Happy winter break!" as they left.

* * *

"On Saturday morning, Leah woke up with hope. She sang Christmas carols in the shower and even slipped on a giant, ugly, green and red reindeer sweater.

Today, tree shopping day, was going to be a good day.

She was going to meet up with Ronald, Nora (who apparently didn't hate her), Ann Burke, Embry and of course, Ari.

Her awesome, fabulous, amazing, loving, super fantas-."

"Seriously, Ari?"

Leah cocked her head as she gave Ari side eye from the driver's seat. Ari just shrugged his shoulders and offered Leah a sheepish grin.

"Just narrating."

Leah rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I hear."

"Sooo…can I narrate us out of this car?"

Leah looked anywhere but at Ari. Instead she choose to stare out the windshield, looking into the tree lot, a place they should have entered minutes ago.

"It's just…"

"It's just that Sam and Emily are homewreckers yet they are treated like saints and you are constantly demonized for being angry about it? And right now they have you nervous about entering a public space while Emily feels wronged by you and seems to want the whole world to know aka more trouble for you on the Rez." Ari finished for her.

Leah nodded silently.

"I don't know what it is about Sam Uley."

"You don't need to or want to. Trust me."

Ari turns to Leah suddenly, eying her curiously. Leah looks back, her gaze intense. Ari doesn't waiver though.

"You're keeping secrets."

Still staring back, Leah stated, "I am."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

Ari's words were more of a statement than a question.

"More like I can't. More like I'm not allowed."

Finally, Ari looked away from Leah.

"Okay. I'm going to choose to be okay."

"Thank you." Leah replied softly.

"Now let's get the hell out of this car and watch Ronald pick out a tree to fuck up while Nora scolds him."

Leah laughs, happy to be moving on to a lighter topic.

"This is going to be good."

Soon they climbed out of the car and walked towards the tree lot. They held hands and chatted about Ronald's Christmas tree decoration plans and the fact that Kevin's mother planned to leave him behind while she hung out with his teacher. Leah is content. Sam Uley, werewolves and everything else can be talked about another day.

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater** _is_ **celebrating Christmas :)** _with_ **Ari Reed** _and_ **two others**

Merry Christmas all! I hope everyone is having a terrific holiday! Ari got me a back massager. Says I have a lot of tension.

Guess who's going to be put to good use to tonight ;)?

* * *

23Likes-Comment-Share


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N:_** Sooo…that was one crazy semester. Here's a short return. I did not edit so there may be some mistakes.

Also I'm going to start redoing Off and Away (better written and planned out better), so if anyone wants to check that out, it'll be up in a bit.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 ** _Kevin Burke_**

 ** _Ms. Clearwater_**

 ** _Men's Chorus_**

 ** _January, 18_** ** _th_** ** _2017_**

 ** _Historia de Jephte:_** _Plorate filii Israel_

 _The 17_ _th_ _century was a time of very deliberate creation in music. Opera, born out of the dramatic madrigal, the expressive recitative and speech mimicking monody, was one of the most innovative musical styles of the century. Because of the growing popularity of and the demand for dramatic music styles it was the forerunner of the time in the secular music world. However, in the more sacred music world another style grew in popularity. Named for the space it was performed in, the Oratorio, was the more religious version of opera. Like Orfeo was the go to story for creating a very dramatic and emotionally expressive opera, Historia de Jephte was the go to for the writers of oratorios. Jephte, coming for the book of Judges in the Old Testament, is the story of man who vows to God that upon his home coming from war he will sacrifice the first person who greets him at the city gates as thanks for his victory. What makes this story so tragic? The first person Jephte sees is his one and only daughter. Jephte does not break his vow to God. No wonder why this piece was originally sung by boys who were soon to be sent to war. The perfect lesson on obedience to God and one's earthly authority, is it not?_

 _Before diving into Historia de Jephte and the Plorate filii Israel, let's talk about the man behind this particular Jephte oratorio: Giacomo Carissimi. Giacomo Carissimi was a composer from…_

* * *

Leah stared down at the paper sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes twice, not sure if she was imagining what she was seeing. Ari sat beside her on the bed, staring down at the paper as well.

"Kevin wrote this?" Ari asked incredulously, his left eye brow raised slightly.

Leah nodded quietly as she fingered through the other five pages of the boy's essay.

"Are you sure?"

Again, Leah nodded. "I asked his mother and she confirmed that yes, Kevin wrote it."

Ari reached for the last paper in Leah's hand, a copy of the Plorate filii Israel score and eyed it carefully.

"His analysis is perfect."

"I know, I checked with the music theory teacher."

Leah flipped through the papers again, just as Ari had with the score, she eyed each page carefully.

"I…I just did not expect this. I mean I didn't expect the boy to be illiterate but…"

"You expected something more along the lines of his 'finewater' antics."

Leah shrugged.

"Kind of…well, yeah. I expected him to half-ass it not to be so descriptive or thoughtful in his construction." Leah thought for a moment. "I don't think badly of Kevin but the boy is consistently careless."

Ari playfully shoved Leah's shoulder. "You don't need to explain your feelings. I don't think anyone expected Kevin to take this seriously. Not even Noah, who's known him a bit longer than you have, expected him to take any of this project seriously."

Leah laughed, remembering how Noah had stormed in her room angrily complaining about having Kevin for a partner.

"But still."

Ari shrugged and grinned. "Eh, kid's a pretty decent writer."

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

Both Leah and Ari looked towards the iphone on the right side of Leah.

"Uley." Ari stated, his voice nearly a growl.

Ever since Leah had chosen to ignore Sam's direct order to quit her job, the man had spent several hours out of every day calling her. It got to the point where Leah grown to expect the man's constant intrusions into her life. It barely fazed her but she could tell that it bothered Ari greatly.

"You'd think that his wife would have a problem with him constantly calling his ex."

"Why would she? In her mind it's just for work and if it's for work why should..."

Leah suddenly stopped talking, realizing what she had said. She looked up at Ari, the man's eyes were narrowed at her. This wasn't the first time she had slipped up in the last couple of weeks.

"Work?" Ari questioned raising his brow again.

Leah stared at him for a long time, questioning herself silently.

 _Could he handle it?_

She shook her head at herself as Ari watched her internally war with herself quietly.

"Tribal business. Sam runs it and I'm a part of it."

That's the closest Leah had ever been to giving him a straight answer.

"And you can't get out of this tribal business?"

Leah took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's my birthright. It's not something that I can choose or run away from. I tried. I really did." She stared into Ari's eyes without blinking, he almost shrunk away from her because of the intensity of it. "I won't be escaping it anytime soon."

Ari looked away from her and grabbed another essay from the stack sitting in front of Leah.

"Let's look at Mikey's next."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

This is a super shortie. Hope it's enjoyed either way!

Check my profile page for a small update.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Abel what are you?" Leah finally asked. She and the boy had met up in the parking lot of St. Kassia and then proceeded to walk into the building and aimlessly around the halls together.

"What do you think I am?" Abel watched as his fingertips ghosted across the lockers they passed while walking down one of the school's many long hallways.

"Well, I tried to do research but I'm pretty all of my results weren't quite what you are." Leah eyed him curiously; he looked back at her with a grin and her frustration reflected in his dark eyes.

Abel stopped walking, Leah quickly did the same.

"Ms. Thompson, the 11th grade physics teacher, is a born witch."

"What?" Leah sounded utterly confused. "How…?"

Abel just tapped the front of his head with two fingers.

"I just know."

Leah groaned and rubbed her hands down her face.

"But how?"

"Look, there's Mr. Reed!"

Leah looked down the hall to where Abel was pointing. She saw absolutely nothing.

"Abel…"

The boy was gone. Leah hadn't even heard or felt him move.

"Hey, Leah!"

Leah looked back down the hall and there was Ari.

"Ari…Good morning!"

Ari's face scrunched up.

"Lee, you okay?"

Leah looked back down the hallway, trying desperately to understand what happened to Abel, and then back at Ari.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Ari just shook his head.

"Come one, lets head to the chorus room and grade some more papers."

For the second time that morning Leah groaned.


End file.
